


Sur la simplicité de l'existence

by RE-150-MN (Merryweather)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryweather/pseuds/RE-150-MN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu as connu des dizaines de maisons et d'appartements, mais jamais tu n'as pu considérer l'un de ces endroits comme chez toi. Jusqu'à maintenant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un commencement

Tu descends du bus après avoir adressé un bref remerciement au chauffeur. Tu pensais descendre deux ou trois rues plus loin, mais il te faut admettre qu’après plus d’une heure de route, tes jambes étaient trop ankylosées pour que tu sois capable d’attendre davantage.

Le soleil qui inonde la rue t’oblige à lever une main pour protéger tes yeux. Tu espérais qu’il fasse moins chaud ; même si ton sac n’est pas si lourd, sa taille le rend encombrant, et tu ne sais pas si tu auras l’énergie nécessaire pour le traîner avec toi toute la journée.

C’est un beau quartier. Les rues sont larges et bien dégagées, et tu remarques qu’il y a des fleurs un peu partout : devant les boutiques, sur les terrasses des cafés, mais aussi le long des trottoirs. Ça change des panneaux lumineux et des néons agressants que tu voyais chaque jour, là où tu vivais avant.

C’est peut-être l’une des raisons pour lesquelles tu as choisi de partir. Enfin, tu n’en es pas certain, tu n’y as pas vraiment réfléchi. Tes déménagements sont rarement motivés par de l’irritation ou de l’exaspération ; bien souvent, c’est l’ennui qui te pousse à chercher un nouvel appartement. Un nid, songes-tu en cherchant tes lunettes de soleil dans ton sac. Tu aimes l’idée des cocons, des nids et des chrysalides : des endroits intimes et trop exigus pour accueillir quelqu’un d’autre, des refuges provisoires que tu laisses derrière toi dès que tu ne vois plus le besoin d’y rester.

Il est environ quinze heures lorsque tu aboutis par hasard dans un petit café coincé entre un restaurant et une librairie. À ton entrée, les clochettes suspendues à la porte claironnent agréablement. Tu n’as pas vraiment faim, alors tu te contentes d’un simple café au lait.

Tu cales ton sac sous la table en espérant que personne ne trébuchera en passant à côté de toi. Heureusement, l’établissement est presque vide ; les clients entrent et sortent, mais ne s’arrêtent pas pour lire le journal ou pour converser avec la serveuse. Cette dernière se contente donc de nettoyer tranquillement les tables, croisant de temps à autre ton regard.

Tu fais mentalement la liste des choses les plus urgentes à faire, des trucs qu’il te faudrait acheter. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourrais être assez confortablement installé en deux ou trois jours.

Arriver dans un nouveau quartier ou même dans une nouvelle ville ne t’effraie pas ; peu importe où tu vas, tu parviens à trouver ta place en moins d’une semaine. Les gens auront toujours besoin d’un livreur, d’un serveur ou de quelqu’un qui lavera la vaisselle.

Tu restes encore un peu pour feuilleter le journal et mettre de l’ordre dans ton sac, mais tu ne tardes pas à partir, désireux d’explorer ce coin de la ville. Tu cherches ton portefeuille dans la poche arrière de ton jean pour laisser quelques pièces sur la table. Tu espères ne pas oublier cet établissement. Le café n’est pas très cher et la serveuse est jolie ; sans doute reviendras-tu bientôt.

À l’extérieur, le vent emporte avec lui un léger parfum de lilas. Tu croyais que leur floraison était terminée ; peut-être certaines espèces s’épanouissent-elles encore vers la mi-juin ? Le bruissement des feuilles te fait soupirer d’aise. Oui, tu aimes bien ce quartier. Tu ne sais pas si tu y resteras longtemps, plus que la dernière fois, mais tu veux bien tenter ta chance, pourquoi pas. Et puis, tu crois te souvenir que François vit tout près d’ici. Ça tombe bien. On pourrait presque croire que tu as fait exprès de débarquer ici. Si tu te pointes suffisamment tard chez lui, il sera bien obligé de te laisser dormir sur son canapé.

Ton errance te mène à un quelconque centre commercial, et tu y entres pour profiter un peu de la climatisation. Tu songes que tu pourrais acheter dès maintenant des draps, de la vaisselle et un peu de nourriture, mais sans appartement, ça ne servirait à rien.

Tu passes malgré tout environ une heure à chercher des vêtements plus légers en prévision des prochaines canicules. Tu n’as besoin que de quelques articles, surtout des shorts et peut-être une paire de sandales ; de toute façon, tu pourras toujours les donner à un quelconque organisme de charité une fois l’automne arrivé.

Tes nouvelles acquisitions entassées dans ton sac, tu suis pendant une quinzaine de minutes une longue avenue jusqu’à parvenir à une station-service où tu achètes un sandwich et une bouteille d’eau pour ton dîner. Idéalement, tu aurais aimé avoir un repas digne de ce nom, mais tant que tu n’auras pas trouvé d’emploi, il te faudra te contenter de peu.

Tu te permets tout de même un café vers dix-neuf heures, lorsque l’air s’est suffisamment rafraîchi pour que tu puisses apprécier la chaleur du récipient de carton entre tes mains. Installé sur le banc d’un parc, tu laisses tes pensées dériver en observant les étourneaux sansonnets qui déambulent dans l’herbe.

Peu à peu, le ciel se pare de teintes plus sombres ; un épais gris de plomb mêlé de bleu nuit se superpose aux dernières lueurs d’or vieilli que le soleil a laissées derrière lui. Même si l’air est bon et frais, tu devrais réfléchir plus sérieusement à l’endroit où tu vas passer la nuit. Tu n’as pas vu un seul motel dans le coin — tu es peut-être trop près du centre-ville pour cela —; il serait plus simple de demander à un passant s’il y en a un à proximité.

Un soupir t’échappe tandis que tu remues le reste de ton café avec un bâtonnet de plastique. Tu préférerais ne pas dépenser trop d’argent alors que tu viens tout juste d’arriver. Tu pensais au départ demander à François de t’héberger pendant deux ou trois jours, mais tu n’es plus si certain que ce soit une bonne idée : tu ne l’as pas revu depuis plusieurs mois et, même si tu te souviens qu’il est du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, sans doute protestera-t-il devant une demande pareille.

Une goutte d’eau s’écrase soudainement sur ta joue, puis une autre, te faisant émerger de tes pensées. De la pluie à un moment pareil ? Irrité, tu empoignes ton sac et traverses le parc à la recherche d’un abri. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être un simple auvent suffira-t-il.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que ces gouttes parsemant le pavé laissent place à une furieuse averse. Tu sens l’eau ruisseler sur ta nuque, faisant coller le tissu de ton t-shirt à ta peau. Tu jures à voix basse et accélères le pas.

Par chance, tu te souviens approximativement de la rue où se trouve l’appartement de François ; tu n’y es allé que deux fois lorsque vous étiez dans la même classe d’allemand et que vous deviez faire un projet ensemble, mais tu ne t’inquiètes pas, tu sais que tu peux te fier à ton sens de l’orientation.

Malgré la pluie qui réduit ta visibilité, tu arrives à destination sans encombre, si ce n’est de ton épaule endolorie par le poids de son sac. Une fois entré dans l’immeuble, tu t’adosses à la porte pendant un moment pour essuyer l’eau sur ton visage et replacer tes mèches trempées. Le désagréable frisson qui te parcourt te fait presque regretter la chaleur écrasante de l’après-midi. Si François ose rejeter ta demande, tu ne sais honnêtement pas ce que tu feras. Tu es même prêt à le payer si c’est ce qu’il veut.

Tu prends une profonde inspiration et montes les escaliers jusqu’au deuxième étage. À chacun de tes pas, l’eau dans tes chaussures te fait grimacer. Arrivé devant l’appartement de François, tu te surprends à retenir ton souffle tandis que tu frappes à sa porte. Tu n’entends rien chez lui, pas de voix ou de musique, mais tu sais qu’il n’a pas l’habitude de sortir les soirs de semaine. Il doit être là. Il le faut.

Tu es certain qu’il ne manquera pas de se moquer de toi en te voyant, de faire remarquer avec une pointe de condescendance que tu ne serais pas dans un état aussi lamentable si tu avais apporté un parapluie. Au moment où tu lèves la main pour frapper de nouveau, une autre porte s’ouvre à quelques mètres de toi. Tu entends une vieille dame dire d’une voix un peu chancelante :

— J’espère que tu auras le temps de m’apporter une ou deux boutures, la semaine prochaine…

— Je n’y manquerai pas, lui répond un jeune homme — peut-être est-ce François ? Merci encore, et n’oubliez pas de vous reposer.

De cet angle, tu ne peux pas examiner les traits du mec, mais il ne te faut qu’un instant pour te rendre compte qu’il est beaucoup trop grand pour qu’il s’agisse de François. Tu aurais dû t’en douter. Ils échangent encore quelques banalités auxquelles tu ne portes pas attention, puis la porte de l’appartement se ferme, plongeant à nouveau le couloir dans le silence.

Tu t’attends à ce que le mec t’ignore et qu’il parte, mais il se retourne après quelques secondes pour te lancer :

— Es-tu venu voir François ?

Tu hoches la tête, incertain, et repousses une mèche sombre qui colle à ton front.

— Tu n’as pas de chance, il est parti ce matin pour se rendre chez ses parents. Il doit s’être passé quelque chose là-bas, car il a dit qu’il ne reviendrait que dans trois ou quatre jours.

Tu grognes à voix basse, incrédule ; évidemment, il fallait que ça arrive aujourd’hui. Pour être honnête, tu te fiches un peu des parents de François et de leurs problèmes, tu ne les connais pas et tu voulais uniquement une chambre gratuite pour ce soir — ou au moins un canapé.

Tu passes machinalement une main sur ta nuque, agacé par cette porte fermée qui semble se moquer de toi. Il ne te reste plus vraiment d’options, à présent. Du coin de l’œil, tu t’aperçois que le mec n’a pas bougé d’un centimètre, comme s’il attendait une quelconque réponse de ta part. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté lorsque tu reportes ton attention sur lui.

— As-tu besoin d’un endroit où passer la nuit ? demande-t-il. Si c’est le cas, je t’invite.

Tu ne perçois pas d’exaspération ou de méfiance dans sa voix, pas même une pointe de raillerie ; en fait, tu as rarement entendu un ton aussi neutre. Pris de court, tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ; rien ne te vient en tête, sinon un « euh » dubitatif.

— Tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter, bien sûr, ajoute-t-il.

Tu ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait te rendre un tel service. Peut-être est-il un ami de François ? En temps normal, tu déclinerais son offre, mais tu as froid dans tes vêtements trempés et tu n’as pas envie de chercher un motel sous cette pluie démente. Tu finis donc par accepter ; tu n’as rien à perdre, de toute façon — c’est faux, tu as beaucoup de choses à perdre, mais tu préfères ne pas y penser.

— Mon appartement est au dernier étage. Veux-tu de l’aide pour porter ton sac ?

— Non merci, il n’est pas très lourd, fais-tu en risquant un rire désinvolte.

Il te rend un sourire qui te semble curieusement froid et te fait signe de le suivre. Une partie de toi songe que tu es en train de faire quelque chose d’incroyablement dangereux. Tu as déjà dormi chez des gens que tu connaissais à peine, mais jamais en étant seul et encore moins en de telles circonstances. Tant pis ; entre la rue et l’appartement de ce mec, tu ne vois pas de raison d’hésiter.

En entrant chez lui, tu perçois un parfum étrange, floral et réconfortant. Du thé, devines-tu. Vous laissez vos chaussures près de la porte. Tu t’attends à ce qu’il lance une de ces phrases clichées que tu as trop souvent entendues, comme « navré pour le désordre, je ne reçois pas souvent », mais il demeure silencieux. Il ne t’adresse la parole que pour te dire de le suivre à nouveau.

— Il y a une chambre libre au fond du couloir. La salle de bain est ici, juste à côté, ajoute-t-il en désignant la porte en question. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.

Tu le remercies encore et ajustes la courroie de ton sac sur ton épaule.

— Euh, j’ai un peu d’argent, au cas où tu…

Un sourire amusé remplace son expression qui te semblait jusqu’à présent trop sérieuse.

— Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je n’oserais pas te demander de me payer, tout de même.

Tu n’insistes pas.

— As-tu besoin de vêtements pour la nuit ?

— Non merci, ça ira.

— Parfait. Tu dois être fatigué, alors je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Passe une bonne nuit.

Avant que tu aies pu lui rendre une quelconque formule de politesse, il regagne sa chambre de l’autre côté du couloir et referme la porte derrière lui. Tu restes immobile durant plusieurs secondes, décontenancé. Il faut croire que certaines personnes sont altruistes, tout simplement. À moins que ce soit une ruse, qu’il cherche à… non, tu ne veux pas y penser.

La chambre est banale. Un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau et une chaise. Tu ne t’attardes pas sur la décoration, mais tu supposes que c’est de bon goût. Tu es trop épuisé pour prendre une douche. Pour le moment, tu te contentes d’enfiler des vêtements confortables — et secs — avant de te glisser sous les draps.

Tu réfléchiras demain.


	2. Le lendemain

Il est neuf heures lorsque tu t’éveilles. Tu sens la chaleur ambrée d’un rayon de soleil sur ton poignet et tu refermes les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourras-tu continuer de somnoler durant une heure ou deux. Tu ne sais pas ce que cette journée te réserve et tu n’as pas envie de le savoir, pas maintenant — tu n’as jamais été une personne très matinale, après tout.

Bercé par le chant des merles et des étourneaux, tu alternes entre le sommeil et l’éveil jusqu’à ce qu’un léger mouvement contre ta jambe te fasse sursauter. Tu repousses la couverture d’un geste encore empreint de maladresse, et un soupir quitte tes lèvres lorsque tu t’aperçois qu’il s’agit simplement d’un chat blotti contre toi. Il doit appartenir au mec qui a proposé de t’héberger.

L’évocation de son visage sans nom fait remonter en toi les souvenirs de la veille : ta matinée passée aux côtés d’un camionneur qui a eu l’amabilité de te conduire au terminus le plus proche, l’interminable trajet de bus jusqu’à ce quartier, François qui n’était pas là, puis enfin cette chambre baignée de lumière.

Inutile de tenter de te rendormir, à présent. Tu décides de te lever pour faire le tour des lieux et parler un peu avec ton bienfaiteur. Après tout, ce n’est que de cette façon que tu pourras déterminer s’il est digne de confiance ou non. Tu passes tes doigts dans tes cheveux sombres pour les replacer, sans succès ; sans doute aurais-tu dû attendre qu’ils soient secs avant de te mettre au lit.

En t’aventurant dans le couloir, tu notes que l’appartement est curieusement silencieux. Se pourrait-il que le mec soit encore endormi ? Si c’est le cas, tu préfères demeurer dans la chambre d’amis pour le moment ; tu ne voudrais pas qu’il pense que tu essaies de lui voler quelque chose.

Tu t’arrêtes en percevant un son provenant de la cuisine — ou du moins, tu crois qu’il s’agit de la cuisine —, un son semblable à celui que fait un verre ou une tasse que l’on pose sur une table.

Assis à la table de la modeste salle à manger, le mec délaisse son livre en remarquant ta présence.

— Bien dormi ?

— Oui, merci. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas réveillé avec un chat dans mon lit.

— Félix ? Ah oui, il faut s’y attendre. C’est un peu son lit, d’une certaine façon.

Un léger sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

— Peut-être ai-je menti hier soir en disant que cette chambre était inoccupée.

C’est tout de même marrant, quand tu y penses : tu connais le nom de son chat, mais pas le sien.

— Assieds-toi, si tu veux bien, fait-il en désignant la chaise face à lui.

Tu t’exécutes en réprimant un soupir ; il va probablement te poser un tas de questions, et tu ne sais jamais quoi répondre à des moments comme celui-ci.

— Les présentations n’ont pas encore été faites, déclares-tu en espérant que cela te permette d’esquiver ses interrogations.

— En effet. Comme il était tard et que tu semblais fatigué, j’ai préféré ne pas insister.

Il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, puis ajoute :

— Je m’appelle Olivier.

— Vivien.

— C’est un beau nom, commente-t-il avec un hochement de tête appréciatif. Ça vient du latin, si je ne me trompe pas.

— Euh, peut-être bien, je n’ai jamais fait de recherches là-dessus.

— Hum.

C’est tout ? Il ne veut rien savoir de plus que ton nom ? Tu as du mal à y croire.

— Tu dois avoir faim. Devrais-je faire des crêpes ou bien des œufs ?

Tu hausses les épaules.

— Je ne veux pas t’indisposer. Ça ne me dérange pas d’aller manger ailleurs, tu sais.

— J’insiste. Il serait impoli de n’avoir rien à t’offrir.

L’intensité de son regard te prend par surprise ; rien n’a changé dans ses traits, pourtant, ils sont harmonieux et détendus. Malgré tout, le vert de ses yeux te semble froid, sévère. Perçant. Tu ajustes ton débardeur en t’efforçant de garder un ton désinvolte.

— Des œufs, alors.

Ce n’est pas un regard auquel tu veux désobéir.

Tandis qu’il se lève pour se rendre à la cuisine, tu en profites pour l’étudier plus attentivement. Il te dépasse d’une dizaine de centimètres, et bien que sa carrure ne soit pas si imposante, il possède tout de même une certaine musculature. Pour le reste, tu ne remarques rien de particulier ; tu dois admettre que la plupart des mecs te laissent indifférent. 

Tu contemples sans vraiment les voir les dizaines de livres qui se trouvent près de toi, empilés sur la table avec un brin de négligence. A-t-il vraiment lu tous ces trucs ? Tu étouffes un bâillement dans le creux de ton coude, perplexe. Heureusement, Olivier ne prend que quelques minutes pour préparer ton petit déjeuner ; tu sursautes presque lorsqu’il pose devant toi l’assiette ainsi qu’un verre de jus d’orange. Tu ne l’as jamais entendu approcher.

Pour de simples œufs au plat, c’est étonnamment savoureux. Avec ton maigre dîner de la veille, tu aurais envie de deux autres assiettes comme celle-ci.

— Ces œufs sont formidables, commentes-tu après quelques bouchées.

— Ce n’est rien. C’est grâce aux herbes de Provence.

— Eh bien, c’est très réussi.

Il se contente d’un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. N’a-t-il rien d’autre à ajouter ? Tu n’en avais pas l’intention au départ, mais tu décides de lui faire part de ta situation pour éviter que ce silence s’étire davantage.

— Merci encore pour hier soir. Je viens d’arriver dans le quartier, alors je n’ai pas encore d’appartement.

— Cela doit être fâcheux.

Tu es habituellement doué pour cerner les gens, pour deviner leurs intentions et pour déceler leurs mensonges, mais tu n’y arrives pas tout à fait avec Olivier. Tu as du mal à savoir ce qu’il pense, en particulier à ton sujet. Peut-être croit-il que tu es un prostitué — ce n’est pas le cas —, et que tu vas coucher avec lui pour le remercier de sa générosité — ce n’est pas le cas non plus. Il ne t’a rien demandé de cette nature, heureusement, et tu oses croire qu’il n’avait pas d’arrière-pensées en t’invitant chez lui.

Tu ne dis rien de plus après cela, car il est évident qu’Olivier ne souhaite pas faire la conversation. Tu n’es pas vexé lorsqu’il retourne à son livre ; tu as eu ce que tu voulais, après tout : un lit et un repas gratuits. De son côté, sans doute a-t-il hâte de te voir partir. Il ne relève la tête qu’au moment où tu avales ta dernière bouchée.

— Je peux faire la vaisselle, si tu veux, proposes-tu tandis qu’il prend ton verre et ton assiette.

— Non merci. Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer.

Tu as envie de rétorquer que tu viens tout juste de te lever et que c’est ridicule, mais tu retiens tes paroles à temps. Aller te reposer ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu’il t’offre de rester plus longtemps ? Tu n’es pas certain d’en avoir envie ; tu n’aimes pas t’éterniser chez les gens, et tu n’aimes pas que les gens s’éternisent chez toi.

— Peut-être plus tard, réponds-tu poliment. Pour le moment, j’aimerais prendre une douche.

— À ta guise. Les serviettes de bain sont dans l’armoire de droite.

Une fois sous l’eau chaude, tu sens les muscles de tes épaules et de ton dos se détendre peu à peu, et tu fermes les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. Tu ne sais honnêtement pas quoi penser de tout cela, d’Olivier, de ce que tu feras une fois le soir venu. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, à vrai dire ; tu ne vois pas l’intérêt de t’immerger dans des réflexions qui ne mènent à rien.

Après avoir enfilé un jean et un t-shirt, tu retournes à la chambre d’amis pour ranger tes vêtements de nuit dans ton sac. Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, le chat d’Olivier observe avec un intérêt évident les oiseaux qui se perchent sur les branches de l’érable devant l’immeuble. Pensif, tu écoutes le bruissement du feuillage en te demandant quoi faire, maintenant que tu as mangé et que tu es présentable. Tu as envie d’un café, tiens. De toute façon, après avoir passé neuf ou dix heures complètes à l’intérieur, il est temps que tu sortes un peu.

Ta décision prise, tu prends ton sac avant de traverser le couloir. Installé sur le fauteuil du salon, Olivier feuillette un quelconque bouquin tandis que sa tasse de thé repose sur l’accoudoir dans un équilibre précaire. Passe-t-il habituellement ses journées ainsi ? Vu la quantité de livres empilés sur la table, ça ne serait pas surprenant, mais tu ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu’il y a de si passionnant dans la lecture. Pour toi, c’est davantage une façon de tuer le temps, d’occuper tes mains et ton esprit durant un long trajet de bus.

— Tu pars ? lance Olivier en levant la tête.

Tu t’arrêtes subitement, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Tu aimerais aller marcher un peu, explorer le nord de la ville durant deux ou trois heures, mais après cela… Pourras-tu revenir ici comme s’il s’agissait de ton propre appartement ? Il faut croire que ton hésitation n’a pas échappé à Olivier, car il annonce :

— Ne t’inquiète pas, tu peux revenir quand tu en auras envie.

Il jette un coup d’œil distrait à sa tasse presque vide, puis reporte son attention sur toi.

— D’ailleurs, puisque j’y pense, seras-tu là pour le dîner ? J’aimerais essayer une recette de bœuf Stroganoff, mais si ça ne te convient pas…

— Au contraire, ça me plairait beaucoup. Enfin, si tu m’invites, bien sûr.

— Je t’invite.

Et voilà, un repas gratuit. C’est si facile que tu te demandes presque s’il est sérieux.

— Le repas sera prêt vers dix-neuf heures, ajoute-t-il avant de retourner à son livre. Tâche de ne pas être en retard, je t’en prie.

Tu hoches la tête. Tant mieux ; cela te laisse plusieurs heures pour réfléchir à ce que tu feras pour les prochains jours.

Une fois à l’extérieur, tu te surprends à soupirer. Soulagement, aise, agacement ? Tu n’arrives pas à définir exactement ce que tu ressens. Quelque chose te dérange chez Olivier. Tu devrais profiter du fait qu’il ne pose pas de questions et qu’il ne te demande aucune forme de compensation, mais c’est justement de là que naît ta méfiance. Son comportement est tellement… nonchalant. Tu n’accueillerais jamais un inconnu chez toi de cette façon. Tu secoues la tête avant de te diriger vers une rue dont le nom te plaît. Bientôt, une demi-heure s’écoule sans que tu t’en aperçoives, puis une heure complète, et tu réussis à oublier Olivier et ses excentricités.

Il y a un petit boisé vers le nord, mais tu décides d’attendre avant de l’explorer, histoire de garder un peu d’inconnu pour les jours à venir. Après tout, si cette ville devient trop familière, tu devras la laisser derrière toi pour en trouver une nouvelle, et il serait regrettable de partir après seulement une semaine.

Tu fais donc demi-tour pour retrouver le centre-ville. Même si tu n’en as pas très envie, tu visites le centre commercial et les boutiques à proximité à la recherche d’un endroit où l’on t’embaucherait. Tu n’es pas capricieux ; dans un monde idéal, il est vrai que tu aimerais travailler aux côtés de cette jolie serveuse que tu as vue hier au café, mais tu peux aisément te satisfaire d’un horaire irrégulier ou même d’un travail de nuit. Tu as de la chance ; le gérant d’un restaurant a besoin d’un serveur et propose de te faire passer une entrevue demain.

Il est environ dix-huit heures lorsque tu délaisses la fontaine près de laquelle tu es assis pour retourner à l’appartement d’Olivier. Tu espérais revenir plus tôt, mais comme tu ne connais pas l’horaire ni le trajet des autobus qui passent dans le coin, tu as préféré marcher.

Avant de te rendre au dernier étage de l’immeuble, tu ne peux t’empêcher de vérifier si François est véritablement absent. Tu frappes quelques fois à sa porte sans obtenir de réponse. Tu t’efforces de ne pas grincer des dents ; tout aurait été tellement plus simple si tu avais pu compter sur lui, mais François fait partie de ces gens détestables qui sont toujours en retard, qu’on ne peut jamais joindre en cas de problème et qui ne cessent de se plaindre lorsque les autres font de même.

Par chance, ton mécontentement s’évanouit lorsque tu entres chez Olivier ; c’est peut-être grâce aux agréables parfums qui proviennent de la cuisine, ou encore à Félix qui s’approche de toi en miaulant alors que tu n’as même pas encore retiré tes chaussures, comme s’il était heureux de te voir.

— Ma foi, tu es ponctuel, fait Olivier. Le dîner sera prêt dans environ quinze minutes.

— Veux-tu de l’aide ? Je ne connais pas la recette, mais je peux au moins mettre le couvert ou—

— Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire, interrompt-il sans se départir de son ton posé. Pourquoi ne pas aller te reposer ?

Bon, malgré la gratitude que tu ressens à son égard, tu dois admettre que ces recommandations t’irritent un peu. Tu ne veux pas qu’Olivier se mette à croire qu’il t’a sauvé la vie ou quelque chose du genre ; tu n’es pas blessé ni malade, et une nuit est largement suffisante pour reprendre des forces.

Tu préfères cependant ne rien ajouter ; après tout, Olivier n’a pas de mauvaises intentions. Ennuyé, tu t’installes à table pour examiner les livres qui y sont éparpillés. Il s’agit pour la plupart de titres que tu ne reconnais pas. Certains sont en anglais, d’autres en espagnol, en italien ou en danois — ou en suédois, tu ne sais pas comment faire la différence. Tu survoles les premières pages de _Grafarþögn_ sans comprendre un seul mot, mais c’est suffisant pour te tenir occupé jusqu’à ce que les assiettes soient sur la table.

Vous mangez en silence. Le bœuf Stroganoff est réussi ; Olivier a vraiment un talent indéniable pour la cuisine. Pourtant, tu n’arrives pas à savourer la tendreté de la viande ni le parfum discret du thym et des feuilles de laurier. Il y a une partie de toi qui, sans que tu saches pourquoi, demeure en alerte, comme si une menace silencieuse et sans visage planait dans la pièce. Es-tu le seul à être aussi tendu ? Les traits d’Olivier sont parfaitement calmes ; soit il fait semblant que rien ne sort de l’ordinaire, soit il est vraiment étrange.

Après une ou deux minutes de plus, tu poses ta fourchette d’un geste plus sec que tu ne l’aurais souhaité.

— Est-ce qu’il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu m’as aidé ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Parce que tu en avais besoin, tout simplement. Si j’avais été dans une situation similaire, j’aurais souhaité que l’on m’aide.

La banalité de sa réponse te rassure un peu. Bon, peut-être as-tu eu tort de te montrer aussi méfiant.

— C’est tout ?

— Oui. À quoi t’attendais-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Tu n’oses pas lui faire part des craintes qui t’ont traversé l’esprit durant la journée, non seulement parce que tu ne veux pas qu’il se moque, mais aussi parce que tu te trouves tout à coup un peu idiot. Olivier t’a rendu service, c’est tout. Il n’attend rien en retour. Tant mieux.

— Resteras-tu pour la nuit ? demande-t-il après un moment de silence.

Ah, voilà la question que tu redoutais. « Je ne sais pas », as-tu envie de répondre à nouveau. Tu es certain qu’Olivier comprendrait si tu décidais de passer la nuit ailleurs — et même si ça le blessait, tu t’en fiches un peu puisque vous vous connaissez à peine. Néanmoins… Tu aimerais rester, autant pour le confort que par curiosité envers Olivier. Tu baisses les yeux sur ton assiette.

— Je ne crois pas, réponds-tu. J’ai trouvé un motel, ce sera plus simple.

— Plus simple ?

Il cale sa joue dans la paume de sa main.

— Je connais assez bien les environs, et pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas d’avoir vu des appartements ou des maisons disponibles. Il se pourrait que tu doives attendre plusieurs semaines avant qu’une occasion se présente.

Tu restes silencieux en entendant ces paroles. Tu te doutais que tu ne trouverais pas un logis dès ton arrivée, tu n’es pas naïf à ce point, mais de là à devoir patienter aussi longtemps…

— Si je peux me permettre de te poser la question, quelles sont tes autres options ? demande Olivier avec un ton étonnamment doux, presque soucieux.

— Attendre le retour de François, je suppose. Et dans le pire des cas, si je ne trouve vraiment nulle part où aller, j’irai ailleurs, dans un autre quartier ou dans la ville voisine.

— Je vois. C’est pour cela que je te propose de rester, au moins jusqu’à ce que tu puisses exposer la situation à François.

Tu laisses échapper un soupir contrarié.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais m’héberger. Qu’est-ce que ça t’apporterait ?

Olivier se met à rire pour la première fois depuis ton arrivée ; ce n’est pas un éclat retentissant, mais tu as maintenant la preuve qu’il est capable d’éprouver de la joie. Il te faut admettre que c’est rassurant — d’accord, tu exagères peut-être un peu.

— De la compagnie, déjà. Quant au côté plus pratique, tu pourras surveiller les chats en mon absence, ou encore aller chercher du lait.

— Tu n’accepteras pas d’argent comme remerciement, je suppose ?

— Non, mais tu pourras faire la vaisselle si tu en as envie.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, tu acceptes son offre. Olivier cuisine bien et ne parle pas beaucoup ; ce sera facile de passer les prochains jours avec lui. Et puis, si tu n’as pas besoin de payer pour quoi que ce soit, ça élimine une partie de tes inquiétudes. Pour le reste, tu devras attendre François. Tu prends une gorgée d’eau minérale en songeant qu’il faudrait davantage de personnes comme Olivier dans ce monde.


	3. Mauvais jours

Après avoir passé trois jours chez Olivier, tu commences à ressentir un certain malaise. Tout est trop… normal. Olivier ne pose aucune limite, ne met en place aucune règle — ah non, c’est vrai, il t’a dit cela hier :

— J’aimerais seulement que tu n’invites pas des amis ici en mon absence, et que tu ailles sur le balcon si tu veux fumer.

— Ce sera vite réglé, alors : je n’ai personne à inviter et je ne fume pas.

Pour le reste, il ne s’en mêle pas. Tu entres et sors de l’appartement comme bon te semble — tu n’as pas la clé, bien sûr, mais Olivier t’accueille à toute heure de la journée. Tu pourrais sûrement cuisiner quelque chose en plein milieu de la nuit et ne récolter qu’un haussement de sourcil.

Tu aurais compris si vous aviez été des amis, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tu ne te souviens pas d’avoir déjà fréquenté quelqu’un du nom d’Olivier. Ou peut-être te trompes-tu ? Pourrait-il s’agir d’un ancien camarade de classe, d’un collègue que tu aurais côtoyé lorsque tu travaillais dans la ville voisine, ou encore de l’ami d’un ami, ce genre de connaissance que l’on oublie dès qu’il n’est plus nécessaire de mémoriser son nom et son visage ? Tu as un peu de mal à y croire, mais peut-être Olivier te connaît-il. Peut-être est-ce la véritable raison de sa générosité à ton égard.

Tu lui as demandé :

— Je n’en suis pas certain, mais… nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés par le passé ?

Il a semblé un peu surpris, comme s’il n’avait jamais pensé que cette question te traverserait un jour l’esprit.

— Non, je ne pense pas, a-t-il répondu.

Malgré cette étrange atmosphère, malgré le comportement d’Olivier que tu ne comprends pas tout à fait, tu dois admettre que c’est grâce à ce dernier que tu tiens le coup. Les derniers jours ont été terriblement déprimants, au point où tu n’as plus envie de sortir, pas même pour aller voir la jolie serveuse au café.

Pour commencer, tu n’as pas eu l’emploi au restaurant. C’est idiot, tu t’es présenté à l’heure convenue afin de passer l’entrevue, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment que l’on t’a appris que le gérant venait d’embaucher la copine de l’un des cuisiniers. Par chance, tu es parvenu à feindre un sourire courtois pour dissimuler ta déception.

À ton retour, Olivier n’a posé aucune question. Sans doute cela n’était-il pas nécessaire.

D’accord, ce n’est pas la fin du monde. C’est fâcheux, rien de plus. Tu finiras bien par trouver autre chose. D’ailleurs, tu t’es remis très rapidement de cette infortune ; ce n’est qu’en raison des événements d’aujourd’hui que tu ressasses encore ton désappointement.

Vers treize heures, Olivier t’a donné un peu d’argent pour que tu achètes du lait. Au moment où tu allais sortir de l’immeuble, tu t’es retrouvé face à face avec François — d’ailleurs, si tu ne t’étais pas arrêté en voyant la porte s’ouvrir, tu lui aurais sans doute envoyé un coup d’épaule en plein visage.

— Vivien ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? a-t-il lancé en te reconnaissant.

— Je suis de passage dans le coin, tout simplement.

Il a jeté un regard à sa montre, l’air préoccupé.

— Excuse-moi, je sais que ça fait un bail, mais je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de bavarder. Je prends quelques trucs chez moi et je repars. Par contre, si tu es libre dans deux ou trois semaines, on pourrait aller boire un verre, qu’en dis-tu ?

— Euh, peut-être, oui. Pour être honnête, j’aimerais te demander un service.

— Un service…

Tu lui as rapidement exposé ta situation en appuyant sur le fait que tu ne resterais pas longtemps, et même que tu pourrais le payer pour son aide. Dès le départ, François ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais lorsque tu as terminé tes explications, son regard était carrément méprisant.

— Tu débarques ici alors que tu n’as aucune ressource, pas même un emploi, et tu voudrais que je t’accueille à bras ouverts ? Tu ne serais pas un peu con, par hasard ?

Tu as eu un mouvement de recul ; où était donc passé le François que tu as côtoyé il y a quelques mois, celui qui ne t’aurait jamais répondu ainsi de peur d’entacher votre amitié ?

— J’espère que tu n’es pas venu te cacher ici après t’être mis dans le pétrin.

— Non, je te le jure.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ?

Tu es demeuré silencieux, te contentant de hausser les épaules ; tu n’as jamais su comment décrire ces étranges impulsions qui rythment ton existence.

— Incroyable, a-t-il marmonné en secouant la tête. Je ne savais pas que tu étais irresponsable à ce point.

— S’il te plaît, as-tu persisté. Je suis en train de chercher un appartement, mais il me faut un peu de temps. Deux ou trois jours au plus.

« Je serai à la rue si tu ne m’aides pas », as-tu eu envie d’ajouter, seulement pour voir si cela le ferait céder.

— Vivien, je suis sérieux. J’ai déjà mes problèmes, alors je n’ai pas le temps ni l’envie de m’occuper des tiens.

Brutalement, tu t’es souvenu de ce qu’Olivier avait dit le soir de votre rencontre au sujet de l’absence de François.

— Tu étais chez tes parents, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

Aussitôt, il a croisé les bras.

— Ça ne te concerne pas.

— En es-tu certain ? Si je peux t’aider…

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que cette phase était de trop ; d’un geste rageur, François a retiré ses lunettes avant de passer une main sur son visage.

— Comme si j’avais besoin de ton aide ! Tu veux savoir ce qui s’est passé ? Alors voilà : ma tante vient de mourir ! Ma famille et moi devons nous occuper des funérailles, du testament, de… et ma mère…

Sa voix s’est fêlée sur ces mots. Tu as senti ta gorge se serrer en le voyant fermer les yeux pour retenir ses larmes — des larmes de chagrin ou de colère, tu n’aurais su en être certain.

— Je ne savais pas, je… Mes condoléances, as-tu déclaré maladroitement.

Tu espérais parvenir à dissiper cette tension grandissante entre vous, mais François a tout de suite rétorqué :

— Je ne veux pas de tes condoléances. Tu ne connaissais même pas le nom de ma tante, et tu t’en fous éperdument.

Tu as froncé les sourcils, sentant l’irritation croître en toi.

— Ce n’est pas vrai. Même si je ne l’ai pas connue, je suis désolé qu’elle—

— Non, tu n’es pas désolé, a interrompu François d’un ton cassant. Tu es seulement déçu de ne pas avoir ce que tu veux.

Ces mots t’ont fait l’effet d’une gifle. Tu n’as pas l’habitude de te heurter à la colère des autres ; tu ne sais jamais comment réagir devant des cris ou des reproches.

— C’est bon, laisse tomber. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

Les mots ont franchi tes lèvres avec une note résignée, et tu es sorti de l’immeuble avant que François ait le temps de répliquer.

Voilà.

À ton retour, tu as décidé de te réfugier sur le balcon de l’appartement d’Olivier, même si l’air est tellement humide que tu peines à respirer. La pluie semble être sur le point de tomber, mais c’est ainsi depuis ce matin, et il n’y a toujours aucune goutte en vue. « Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, il faut seulement attendre », a déploré Olivier, mais même si tu sais qu’il a raison, tu n’as pas envie d’attendre, car c’est tout ce que tu as fait durant les jours précédents.

Peut-être es-tu un peu tordu, car tu songes en contemplant ce ciel gris et lourd que c’est parfait ainsi, que ça te donne une raison supplémentaire d’être malheureux.

Avec un énième soupir, tu penses à tes parents, à la distance qui te sépare d’eux — une distance si immense que tu en as la nausée —, puis, inévitablement, c’est Anouk qui occupe ton esprit. Ah, bien sûr. Tu baisses les yeux sur tes mains, mais il est déjà trop tard : tu revois ses longs cheveux roux, son sourire, sa façon de glisser ses doigts dans tes cheveux lorsque tu l’embrassais, ses…

Tu es vraiment doué pour te torturer, tu le savais ?

Tu te forces à te ressaisir. C’est une mauvaise journée, voilà tout. Tu t’es déjà retrouvé dans de pires situations ; vraiment, tu n’as aucune raison d’être déprimé à ce point. Tu te souviens encore de cette nuit de janvier passée sur le bord de l’autoroute à attendre que quelqu’un accepte de t’emmener à la ville la plus proche, ou au moins à une station-service pour que tu puisses t’y réchauffer un peu.

Pourtant, rien n’y fait ; au contraire, tu te sens encore plus pathétique.

Peut-être est-ce parce que rien ne se déroule comme tu l’aurais souhaité : tu as fait le tour du quartier et de ses environs pour trouver un appartement dont le prix est raisonnable, sans résultats ; il te faut impérativement un emploi, mais personne n’a besoin de toi. Ça t’angoisse, tu dois l’admettre. Tu n’as pas l’habitude d’essuyer autant de refus.

Peut-être aurais-tu davantage de chance ailleurs, dans une localité à proximité ou dans un quartier plus modeste. Mais en même temps… Non, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, ce serait comme abandonner.

Tu serres les poings. Olivier prétend que plusieurs semaines pourraient s’écouler avant qu’un appartement se libère dans les environs. Que feras-tu durant ce temps ? Olivier te permettrait peut-être de rester, mais en aurais-tu envie ?

L’idée de vivre en colocation ne t’attire pas vraiment. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il s’agit d’Olivier ; au contraire, il est serviable et réservé, mais… Tu ne t’imagines tout simplement pas habiter avec quelqu’un. Tu vis seul depuis des années et tu tiens à cette liberté, à cette indépendance. Partager un appartement, ça représente un tas de responsabilités, et tu n’as jamais aimé compter sur les autres. L’an dernier, tu as connu un collégien qui a dû retourner chez ses parents parce que son colocataire avait perdu son emploi, et que son seul salaire ne suffisait pas à couvrir leurs dépenses et le loyer. Tu frissonnes juste à y penser.

Puisque tu es aussi indécis, tu songes à demander à Olivier de t’héberger plus longtemps pour que tu puisses réfléchir. Un jour ou deux, rien de plus. Ça te semble raisonnable.

Près de toi, le léger grincement de la porte qui donne sur le balcon te fait sursauter, t’arrachant ainsi à tes pensées.

— Je suis navré de te déranger. Je m’apprêtais à faire le dîner. Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

— Je ne sais pas, réponds-tu mollement. Je n’ai pas vraiment faim.

Olivier hausse légèrement un sourcil, mais finit par acquiescer :

— Je te préparerai quand même quelque chose, au cas où tu changerais d’avis

— D’accord, merci. C’est…

Tu ne sais pas quoi ajouter ; les mots ne viennent pas. « C’est gentil de ta part. » « C’est vrai que je n’ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. » Rien ne te semble vraiment approprié.

— Merci, te contentes-tu de répéter.

Tu suis du regard le vol agile d’un geai en retenant un soupir, mécontent de ce silence qui s’installe.

— Tu dois avoir envie de savoir ce qui se passe.

— Non. À moins d’être concerné, je ne m’en mêlerai pas. À vrai dire, je suis surtout inquiet.

— Inquiet ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Je n’aime pas te voir dans cet état.

C’est marrant : si Olivier t’avait demandé de lui faire part de ce qui te tourmente, tu aurais refusé, mais comme il n’insiste pas, tu as envie qu’il le sache.

— Tu peux t’asseoir, si tu veux, proposes-tu en désignant la chaise à côté de toi.

Tu attends qu’il se soit installé avant de lui relater ta confrontation avec François. Tu ne sais pas si tu préférerais qu’il te prenne en pitié ou au contraire qu’il t’oblige à retrouver ta motivation. Un peu des deux. Ou peut-être souhaites-tu seulement parler, partager ton désarroi. Tu n’as pas l’habitude de te confier aux autres, mais tu sais qu’Olivier t’écoute sans porter de jugement, et c’est tout ce qui t’importe.

— Je me sens coupable, à présent, soupire Olivier une fois que tu as terminé tes explications. Lorsque François était sur le point de partir, j’ai remarqué qu’il paraissait agité, mais je n’ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Sans doute aurais-je dû l’interroger.

— Dans quel but ?

Il ajuste la manche de sa chemise, pensif.

— Si j’avais été au courant de sa situation, j’aurais pu te prévenir immédiatement. De cette façon, tu n’aurais pas perdu toutes ces journées à attendre que François revienne.

— Peut-être, mais c’est toi qui aurais subi son agressivité.

— Il faut s’y attendre. Tout le monde ne vit pas un deuil de la même façon. Certains sont atterrés, d’autres sont en colère, tandis que d’autres préfèrent le déni.

Tu pinces les lèvres, dubitatif.

— Ah bon ?

Olivier penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

— N’as-tu jamais perdu un ami ou un membre de ta famille ?

— Non, jamais.

« Ce sont les autres qui me perdent », songes-tu avec une pointe d’amertume.

Une ou deux minutes passent avant qu’Olivier te demande :

— Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ?

Tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure. Voilà ta chance de lui demander de t’héberger plus longtemps.

— J’aimerais… enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…

— Rester quelques jours de plus ?

Tu acquiesces, incapable de terminer ta phrase ; même si Olivier ne se moque pas, tu as du mal à admettre qu’il te faut de l’aide, que tu dois encore dépendre de lui.

— Tu es le bienvenu ici, Vivien. Même si tu partais durant plusieurs semaines, je te laisserais revenir.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr. Ma seule condition est que tu continues de m’aider avec les tâches ménagères.

Sur ces mots, Olivier se lève, sûrement dans l’intention d’aller préparer le dîner.

— Pour ce qui est du reste, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu trouveras une solution, j’en suis certain.

— Ouais, fais-tu en souriant faiblement.

Au même moment, tu sens une goutte d’eau s’écraser sur ton épaule, puis une deuxième.

— Ah, la pluie…

— Oui, il pleut enfin. Il faut croire que c’était ta mauvaise humeur qui l’empêchait de tomber.

— Quoi ?

Il rit doucement devant ta surprise, le même rire calme et chaleureux qu’il t’a accordé quelques jours plus tôt.

— Ce n’est rien. Allons, nous devrions rentrer. Tu n’as sûrement pas envie d’être trempé à nouveau.

— En effet. Entre, je te suis.

Tu lances un dernier regard à la pluie qui martèle les toits des autres immeubles. « Un jour ou deux », te répètes-tu en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ensuite, tu trouveras un autre moyen.


	4. Vivre

 

Une semaine entière passe. Aucune autre solution ne s’est présentée à toi, alors te voilà, toujours chez Olivier. Tu as fait de ton mieux, pourtant : tu as continué de chercher un emploi et tu as même visité deux appartements dont le prix n’était pas trop exorbitant. Rien ne te satisfait. Tu n’as pas envie de passer la journée dans une cuisine où flottent d’écœurantes odeurs de graisse, puis de rentrer le soir venu dans un immeuble infesté de cafards.

D’accord, tu exagères un peu, mais il est vrai que tu n’as pas autant de motivation qu’à ton arrivée ; tu abandonnes plus rapidement ou tu remets tes recherches au lendemain. Tu n’aimes pas l’avouer, mais voilà : l’hospitalité dont fait preuve Olivier te rend nonchalant. Tant que tu restes aimable avec lui et que tu fais la vaisselle quand il te le demande — ce qui est rare —, ta stabilité est assurée.

Tu en viens à penser que tu t’inquiétais pour rien au sujet de ton avenir. Tu ne trouves rien pour le moment, c’est vrai, tu finiras bien par avoir de la chance. Pourquoi forcer les choses ? Et puis bon, tu aurais du mal à être anxieux : avec le mois de juillet qui approche, le ciel est plus radieux que jamais, les parcs et les jardins débordent de fleurs, les filles portent des robes légères qui dévoilent leurs longues jambes hâlées, et même les mecs sont agréables à regarder. La vie est belle, quoi.

Au fil des jours, tu finis par admettre qu’Olivier est une personne tout à fait ordinaire. Il travaille cinq jours par semaine, se couche tôt et prépare toujours le petit déjeuner à ton réveil. Tu songes avec une pointe d’envie qu’il possède l’assurance tranquille de ceux qui ont trouvé leur place dans ce monde ; le plus grand dilemme de son existence semble être le choix de sa prochaine lecture.

Malgré tout, tu ne sais presque rien de lui. Tu ne connais pas son âge, mais tu devines qu’il est un peu plus vieux que toi. Tu ne sais pas non plus où il travaille, ni s’il aime son emploi. Ce n’est pas qu’il refuse de partager les détails de sa vie avec toi, mais plutôt… le sujet ne vient pas. Peut-être Olivier parvient-il à détourner la conversation lorsqu’il pressent que tu aimerais lui poser des questions plus personnelles — ou peut-être as-tu trop d’imagination, tout simplement.

D’ordinaire, cela ne t’intéresserait pas ; tu te contenterais de profiter de son hospitalité et tu ne poserais pas de questions. Après tout, vu ton rythme de vie, tu as rarement le temps ou l’occasion de tisser des liens avec les autres. Néanmoins… tu es intrigué par Olivier. Sa personnalité te plaît bien, et tu sens que maintenant que la tension des premiers jours s’est dissipée, vous pourriez être amis. Olivier ne t’intimide plus. Tu as commencé à t’habituer à ses gestes, à son silence — il ne s’agit pas d’un silence froid ou dédaigneux ; tu le qualifierais plutôt de neutre, de patient. Olivier ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien ; il attend que tu parles, mais rien ne te vient en tête. Alors vous vous taisez. Il faut croire que vous vous comprenez mieux ainsi.

Tu t’adaptes aussi à la présence des chats, peu à peu. Ça te demande davantage d’effort ; tes parents n’ont jamais eu d’animaux domestiques, et tu n’as connu qu’un seul chat, celui d’Anouk. Il t’arrive donc de sursauter lorsque quelque chose frôle ta jambe pendant les repas, ou lorsque tu t’éveilles et que Félix est roulé en boule sur ton oreiller.

— Est-ce normal qu’il dorme toujours avec moi ? as-tu demandé à Olivier.

— Oui, c’est sûrement parce qu’il t’aime bien.

Sa réponse t’a pris par surprise : tu croyais que les chats n’aimaient que ceux qui les nourrissaient. Enfin, c’est vrai dans le cas de Diane, l’autre chat d’Olivier. Comme elle est âgée d’une dizaine d’années, elle passe la majeure partie de ses journées à dormir, mais il lui arrive de s’installer dans le salon pour être aux côtés d’Olivier. Tu as toujours l’impression qu’elle te toise avec désintérêt, comme si tu n’étais rien de plus qu’un nouveau meuble. Olivier n’a pas tort en affirmant qu’elle est la reine de l’appartement.

Avec un bâillement, tu ouvres la porte de l’armoire pour ranger la vaisselle que vient de nettoyer Olivier. Ce dernier aime que les tâches ménagères soient effectuées le plus tôt possible. Ça t’irrite un peu ; il n’est que huit heures, et tu ne vois pas pourquoi il semble si urgent pour lui de laver deux assiettes et une poignée d’ustensiles.

Lorsque vous aurez terminé, Olivier s’installera probablement dans le salon ou dans sa chambre pour lire ; de ton côté, rien ne t’empêche de retrouver la quiétude de ton lit pour somnoler jusqu’à midi. D’ailleurs, tu te demandes ce qu’Olivier cuisinera. Tu devrais lui proposer de refaire cette recette de salade aux crevettes que tu as tant aimée. D’ordinaire, les fruits de mer te rebutent un peu, mais si c’est lui qui les apprête…

— Je sais que tu es encore endormi, mais il y a des choses importantes dont j’aimerais te faire part.

Tu te retournes vers Olivier, qui s’est adossé au comptoir avec une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse à ton goût. Tu ne sais pas si tu devrais être inquiet ou ennuyé, mais tu as un mauvais pressentiment.

— Oui ?

— Charles, l’un des amis de mon père, tient une petite quincaillerie à l’autre bout de la ville. Il compte habituellement sur l’assistance de son neveu, mais ce dernier s’apprête à partir pour deux semaines en Allemagne avec sa copine.

— Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

— J’y viens. Charles avait l’intention de se débrouiller seul durant cette période, mais j’ai réussi à le convaincre d’embaucher quelqu’un pour qu’il ne se surmène pas.

Comme Olivier n’ajoute rien de plus, tu te risques à le relancer :

— Et… tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Brièvement. Je lui ai dit que cela t’intéressait. Tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter. C’est une proposition, rien de plus.

Ah, il faut croire que la chance te sourit enfin. Cette offre est tentante, mais tu t’interroges : comment Olivier a-t-il été mis au courant de l’existence de ça ? A-t-il effectué des recherches de son côté ? Tu es certain qu’il n’a pas agi par pitié envers toi, mais tout de même…

— Je t’invite à le contacter dès que possible si tu es intéressé, continue-t-il en prenant un verre dans l’une des armoires.

Tu t’accoudes au comptoir et tu passes une main sur ta joue, pensif. Maintenant qu’Olivier t’a fait part de cette nouvelle, comment pourrais-tu retourner à ta chambre pour dormir ?

— Il serait préférable que j’aille le rencontrer directement là-bas. Tu crois que je pourrais y aller aujourd’hui ?

L’expérience t’a montré qu’il vaut mieux prendre les devants pour obtenir un emploi. Ne dit-on pas que c’est avec de l’initiative que l’on atteint ses objectifs ?

— Bien sûr, si tu veux. Je te prêterai ma carte de bus, ce sera plus simple ainsi.

Olivier t’informe de l’heure d’ouverture de la quincaillerie ainsi que des détails du trajet. Tu l’écoutes sans un mot, déconcerté par tout cela : tu te demandes une fois de plus pour quelle raison il tient à tout prix à t’aider — ou plutôt, pourquoi il le fait aussi naturellement, sans exiger quoi que ce soit en retour. Bah, tu ne comprendras probablement jamais.

Tu aimerais rencontrer Charles dès maintenant, mais tu te résous à attendre un peu ; il faut encore que tu prennes une douche et que tu mettes tes pensées en ordre. Voyant que tu ne sais pas quels vêtements porter, Olivier te prête une chemise qui, malgré sa simplicité, met bien en valeur la carrure de tes épaules. Tu admires ta réflexion durant quelques secondes, satisfait du résultat ; il est vrai que tu n’as pas la classe de ces hommes d’affaires aux cravates de cachemire et aux chaussures de cuir italien, mais tu sais que ça ne te conviendrait pas.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, tu sors de l’appartement en prenant une profonde inspiration, et tu ne peux t’empêcher de te demander si Olivier serait déçu de toi si tu ne décrochais pas l’emploi.

Même en bus, il te fait pratiquement une heure pour te rendre à la quincaillerie ; Olivier ne mentait pas en disant qu’elle se trouvait à l’autre bout de la ville. D’ordinaire, tu aimes les longs trajets, car ils te permettent d’admirer le ciel et l’architecture des bâtiments, mais tu admets cette fois que tu es trop impatient pour apprécier le décor urbain. Tu décides d’ailleurs de descendre du bus quelques minutes avant d’avoir atteint ta destination ; si tu ne marches pas un peu, tu ne tarderas pas à devenir irritable.

Lorsque tu arrives à la quincaillerie, tu constates en effet qu’elle n’est pas très grande, mais elle propose malgré tout une variété considérable de produits. Tu examines les différents modèles de boulons, d’ancrages et de perceuses sans fil, et tu songes que ton père aurait sûrement aimé posséder un commerce semblable.

Après avoir fait les présentations avec Charles et échangé quelques banalités, vous vous installez dans l’arrière-boutique. Il te demande si tu as de l’expérience avec les outils, et il est impressionné d’apprendre que tu as déjà travaillé dans un garage, et avant cela dans une boutique où l’on vendait et réparait des bicyclettes. Bon, tu n’y es pas resté longtemps, quatre ou cinq mois au plus, mais tu te souviens que ça te plaisait bien.

Pour le reste, tu n’es pas vraiment nerveux ; tu ne sais même plus combien d’entrevues tu as passées au cours des années précédentes. Tu sais ce que recherchent les employeurs : un mec responsable, motivé et compétent. Ce n’est pas vraiment toi, tout ça, mais c’est un rôle que tu as si souvent joué qu’il s’agit presque d’une seconde peau.

Quinze minutes plus tard, vous êtes en train de régler les derniers détails : l’horaire, les tâches à effectuer et le salaire. Charles n’est pas très exigeant ; c’est un petit commerce, après tout, alors il veut simplement que tu sois capable d’effectuer les transactions avec les clients et de répondre à leurs questions. L’entretien se termine avec une cordiale poignée de main. Lorsque tu sors de la quincaillerie, tu te demandes presque si tu n’es pas en train de rêver.

Tu as finalement un emploi et tu commenceras à travailler dès demain. Ce n’est que pour deux semaines, c’est vrai, mais c’est un incroyable soulagement. Si tu ne fais pas trop d’erreurs et que tout se déroule bien, peut-être Charles recommandera-t-il tes services à ses amis ou aux autres commençants du coin. Bon, c’est peu probable, mais ça ne t’empêche pas d’espérer.

Pendant que tu attends le bus, tes pensées dérivent un peu avant de revenir à Olivier. Il faut que tu trouves une façon de le remercier pour son aide. A-t-il conscience de tout ce qu’il a accompli pour toi depuis le début, depuis ton arrivée dans ce quartier ?

Peut-être pourrais-tu lui offrir un cadeau ? Tu hésites un peu ; tu ne connais presque rien des goûts d’Olivier. S’il s’était agi d’une fille, tu aurais pu lui acheter des bougies parfumées ou un bijou fantaisiste, ou même l’inviter à dîner quelque part ; en comparaison, c’est beaucoup plus difficile de trouver quelque chose pour un mec.

Un livre, alors ? Ah, tu ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée. Olivier aime la lecture, oui, mais la bibliothèque du salon est déjà si chargée qu’il y a des ouvrages empilés un peu partout dans l’appartement : sur le coin du comptoir de la cuisine, à côté du grille-pain, sur le rebord des fenêtres, sur les chaises et sous les lits. Il se pourrait bien que tu achètes un livre qui ne l’intéresse pas ou qu’il a déjà lu. Tu retiens un soupir ; il vaudrait mieux lui demander carrément ce qui lui plairait.

— Quelle coïncidence, fait Olivier lorsque tu entres dans l’appartement. Le thé est prêt depuis deux minutes à peine. Tu en prendras une tasse, j’espère ?

— Avec plaisir. De quel thé s’agit-il ?

— Jasmin. C’est celui que tu préfères, si je ne me trompe pas. Alors, tout s’est bien passé ?

Tu hoches la tête et tu détaches machinalement les premiers boutons de ta chemise pour être plus à l’aise, en vain ; tu ne parviens jamais à porter ce genre de vêtement plus de quelques heures.

— Oui, à merveille, je n’ai pas eu de mal à avoir l’emploi. Merci encore de m’avoir parlé de cet endroit.

— Ce n’est rien, vraiment, tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier.

— Non, j’insiste, protestes-tu. Je n’aurais pas obtenu cet emploi sans toi.

Olivier hausse les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu.

— Si tu le dis. L’important à mes yeux est simplement que tu aies trouvé quelque chose qui te convienne.

Au moment où tu sors ton portefeuille de la poche de ton pantalon, tu te souviens que la carte de bus d’Olivier s’y trouve toujours.

— Tiens, fais-tu en la lui tendant. J’allais oublier de te la rendre.

Il se contente d’un geste désinvolte de la main.

— Ah, tu peux la garder. Puisque tu en auras besoin quotidiennement, elle te sera plus utile qu’à moi.

Tu n’as jamais été doué pour accepter les cadeaux et, même si tu sais qu’Olivier cherche uniquement à te rendre service, tu songes qu’il en fait un peu trop.

— En es-tu certain ? Je ne veux pas que ça te cause des problèmes pour te rendre à ton travail.

— Allons, je fais plus d’une heure de jogging chaque matin. Un peu de marche supplémentaire ne m’incommodera pas.

— Vraiment ? répliques-tu. Pourquoi ne t’ai-je jamais vu aller courir ?

— C’est parce que je sors tôt, bien avant ton réveil. Je m’efforce toujours de ne pas te déranger.

Tu imagines difficilement quelqu’un quitter le confort de son lit dès les premières lueurs de l’aube pour aller courir dans les rues presque désertes. Bon, c’est vrai qu’Olivier est un peu étrange, alors ce n’est peut-être pas si surprenant.

— Allons, ne restons pas ici, conclut Olivier. Tu peux aller t’installer dans le salon, je vais t’y rejoindre dans un moment.

Toujours légèrement perplexe, tu finis par céder et tu remets la carte de bus dans ton portefeuille.

Pendant qu’Olivier retourne à la cuisine, tu en profites pour faire un rapide détour vers la chambre d’amis afin d’enfiler un t-shirt, puis tu te diriges vers le salon. Tu étouffes un bâillement en t’asseyant sur le canapé. Maintenant que ta nervosité est entièrement retombée, tu sens que tu pourrais t’endormir sans problème, même avec la clarté ambiante.

— Es-tu fatigué ? demande Olivier en posant les deux tasses de thé sur la table basse. Si c’est le cas, je vais te laisser te reposer.

— Non, ça va. Reste.

— Très bien.

Il marque une pause, puis ajoute :

— J’ai ajouté un peu de miel à ton thé, comme tu l’aimes.

Ah ? Tu ne savais pas que tu aimais cela, mais tu supposes que ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance. Tu remercies Olivier et prends la tasse entre tes mains avant de t’installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Un rayon de soleil réchauffe ta nuque, et tu t’étires avec un soupir d’aise.

Ainsi éclaboussée de lumière, la chevelure d’Olivier te rappelle le bois de certains arbres exotiques : elle n’est pas noire ni tout à fait brune, mais plutôt un mélange de teintes, de reflets allant du riche brun chocolat à l’ébène profonde.

— J’aimerais t’acheter un livre, annonces-tu soudainement.

— Oh ? En quel honneur ?

— En guise de remerciement. Le seul problème est que je ne veux pas t’offrir un livre que tu possèdes déjà.

— Alors tu me laisses choisir ?

— Ouais, je crois que c’est mieux ainsi.

Olivier lève un peu le menton, pensif, puis un léger sourire se lit sur ses traits.

— D’accord, mais ma seule demande est que tu le lises aussi.

— Euh, si tu veux. As-tu déjà un titre en tête ?

— _Océan mer_ , d’Alessandro Baricco.

— Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler. C’est un bon livre ?

— C’est plus que ça. En fait, je crois qu’une personne n’a pas réellement vécu tant qu’elle n’a pas lu _Océan mer_.

Malgré le ton sérieux de sa voix, tu remarques qu’il sourit toujours.

— Et tu aimerais me faire vivre pour de vrai ?

Le rire que laisse échapper Olivier est clair et soyeux ; tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir l’entendre plus souvent.

— Oui, on peut voir les choses sous cet angle. Et une fois que tu seras un homme nouveau, j’aurai des dizaines de livres à te conseiller.

Sans que tu saches pourquoi, ces mots font naître en toi une pointe d’amertume, sans doute parce que tu crains à nouveau de décevoir Olivier. Tu ne veux pas être déplaisant, mais… avec tout ce qu’il a fait pour toi, ce serait malhonnête de ne pas le mettre au courant de tes intentions. Tu réussis à déclarer :

— À vrai dire, je vais probablement quitter la ville dans un mois ou deux, alors ça ne me laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour lire.

— Quitter la ville ? répète-t-il avec étonnement. Pour quelle raison ?

Tu hausses les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. C’est ce que je fais toujours.

— Mais tu viens d’arriver, non ?

— Je ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit, c’est… je n’y arrive pas.

Olivier émet une note songeuse et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de s’enquérir :

— Ne crains-tu pas d’abandonner les gens auxquels tu tiens ?

_Anouk._

Tu sens ta gorge… non, elle ne se serre pas tout à fait, mais tu pourrais jurer qu’une désagréable tension vient de s’installer dans ta mâchoire. Tu contemples durant quelques secondes la teinte d’ambre pâle de ton thé avant de répondre :

— Eh bien… ça arrive, parfois. Je suppose que je n’y peux rien.

Quelle réponse peu engageante ; franchement, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. En même temps, c’est plus fort que toi, tu n’as pas l’habitude de partager des choses personnelles avec les autres ; tu préfères les sujets simples comme le beau temps, le sport ou les voitures. Tu t’éclaircis la gorge et tu continues un peu maladroitement :

— J’ai rarement l’occasion de créer des amitiés, et même si ça se produit, je ne garde pas contact avec les gens lorsque je pars. Je finis par les oublier, c’est tout.

— Et ça ne t’attriste pas ?

— Ce que je ne supporterais pas, ce serait d’être prisonnier, de m’installer quelque part et d’être obligé d’y rester. Ça ne me dérange pas d’être seul, du moment que je suis libre.

Bientôt, tes paroles s’alignent et s’enchaînent sans que tu songes à les retenir. Tu racontes à Olivier comment tu as pris goût au voyage à l’âge de seize ans, quand tu as commencé à arpenter l’Ouest canadien en faisant de l’autostop. Un sourire admiratif se lit sur les traits d’Olivier.

— J’ai entendu dire que les paysages sont splendides là-bas, particulièrement en Colombie-Britannique.

Tu acquiesces avant d’ajouter avec une nostalgie qui te surprend toi-même :

— J’ai grandi dans cette province, justement, et… c’est vraiment magnifique, surtout près de l’océan.

— Ah, j’ai cru remarquer que tu avais un accent anglais. Je me demandais d’où ça provenait.

— Ça plaît aux filles, apparemment, fais-tu avec une pointe d’amusement.

— En effet, c’est agréable à entendre.

Il accompagne cette remarque d’un sourire que tu n’avais encore jamais vu ; tu ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie le mettre. Ce n’est pas ouvertement moqueur, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait innocent non plus. Espiègle, peut-être.

Depuis que tu as commencé à vivre seul, tu n’as jamais parlé de ton enfance à qui que ce soit, mais Olivier… Il t’écoute. Pas seulement pour te faire plaisir, mais parce qu’il est intrigué — parce qu’il a envie de te connaître davantage.

Tu lui parles de Granisle, ce village minuscule et sans grand intérêt où tu es né, et où se côtoient trois cents habitants. Malgré tout, ça reste pour toi l’un des plus beaux endroits du monde, car il y a le lac immense, les arbres à perte de vue et les longues nuits passées à contempler les étoiles.

Tu mentionnes Anouk, brièvement. Un peu à contrecœur, aussi. Il n’y a rien à dire, sinon que vous avez grandi ensemble et que tu l’as aimée. C’est triste, car chaque fois que tu penses réellement à elle, à vos disputes et à vos mésententes, elle devient un peu plus mesquine, et son rire te semble moins magique.

« Tu devrais le savoir, Vi, c’est la même merde partout », a dit Anouk lorsque tu lui as annoncé que tu avais envie de quitter le village, de _vivre_. « Tu es vraiment naïf si tu penses qu’il y a des endroits où le ciel est plus beau. Je ne sais pas où tu veux aller, mais crois-moi, il n’y a rien là-bas. »

Tu te souviens que c’est à ce moment que tu as cessé de l’aimer. Le soir venu, tu es parti pendant qu’elle dormait, n’emportant avec toi qu’un sac contenant des vêtements et un peu d’argent. Tu n’es jamais retourné à Granisle. Peut-être était-ce pour prouver à Anouk qu’elle avait tort, que tu finirais par trouver des villes, des rivages et des forêts où le ciel est plus clair, plus vaste.

Même si tu ne racontes rien de tout cela à Olivier, il remarque sûrement qu’il y a quelque chose derrière la tiédeur de tes paroles, car il te demande :

— Depuis tout ce temps, es-tu retourné là-bas pour la voir ?

— Non.

 _Je n’y arriverais pas._ Ces mots surgissent dans ton esprit, mais tu n’oses pas les dire à haute voix — parce que tu as honte, ou encore parce que tu crains de paraître faible devant Olivier, lui qui semble toujours si confiant.

— Ça ne servirait à rien, fais-tu avec un haussement d’épaules.

— Mais tu continues de penser à elle, non ?

— Oui, parfois.

Tu ne penses pas à Anouk parce que tu l’aimes encore, mais plutôt parce que tu sais que tu lui manques, même après toutes ces années. Tu sais qu’il y a une partie d’elle qui espère toujours ton retour.

— Excuse-moi, dit Olivier après quelques secondes de silence. Sans doute n’aurais-je pas dû insister.

— Ce n’est pas grave, je t’assure.

Bientôt, la conversation reprend une tournure banale ; Olivier te félicite à nouveau pour ton emploi et te demande des précisions au sujet de l’horaire, car il craint que tu reviennes avant lui et que tu doives attendre son retour pour entrer dans l’appartement. Tu admets que ce serait fâcheux, mais tu le rassures : tu pourrais passer par le centre commercial et acheter les articles manquants pour le dîner.

— Tiens, puisque l’on parle du dîner, lance soudainement Olivier, je pensais faire des crêpes, qu’en dis-tu ?

Tu fronces un peu les sourcils, dubitatif.

— Des crêpes pour le dîner ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien célébrer un peu. D’ailleurs, je viens tout juste d’acheter un confit de fleurs de lavande et je suis certain que ce serait excellent.

Tu acceptes en riant, et lorsque tu portes ta tasse à tes lèvres, tu constates avec surprise qu’elle est vide. Presque immédiatement, Olivier se lève pour aller chercher la théière.

Tu devrais faire attention : si ça se trouve, tu seras bientôt incapable de partir.


	5. Un nid

Il ne te faut que deux ou trois jours pour te familiariser avec ton nouvel emploi. Ce n’est pas très difficile, mais tu ne pourrais pas t’imaginer travailler là très longtemps — c’est trop gris, trop exigu, et les fenêtres minuscules ne te permettent pas de voir le ciel. Bon, il est vrai que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. Tu te surprends même à apprécier les blagues et les anecdotes de pêche que te raconte Charles pendant que tu l’aides à transporter les boîtes trop lourdes pour lui.

Comme il peut parfois s’écouler plus d’une demi-heure sans qu’il y ait des clients dans la boutique, tu en profites pour replacer les produits sur les tablettes ou pour nettoyer le plancher, mais lorsque tu as déjà effectué ces tâches, l’ennui s’installe rapidement. Tu as donc commencé à apporter des livres qu’Olivier t’a recommandés — avec sa permission, bien sûr — afin de parcourir quelques pages lorsque l’occasion se présente.

Tu te contentes pour le moment de courts romans policiers ainsi que des nouvelles fantastiques ; tu n’as pas l’habitude de lire en français, déjà, et tu te doutes que les interruptions des clients t’empêcheraient de te plonger dans une intrigue trop complexe.

Au gré de ta lecture, il t’arrive de tomber sur des phrases qu’Olivier a surlignées ou sur des paragraphes encadrés de crochets. Tu t’interroges alors sur la raison de ces annotations, sur ce qui a poussé Olivier à sortir son stylo ou son marqueur : de l’admiration pour la plume de l’auteur, l’impression d’avoir retrouvé entre les lignes un souvenir d’enfance, ou peut-être s’agit-il de quelque chose de plus profond — quelque chose qui ne s’explique pas vraiment, mais qui se compare à ce que tu ressens lorsque tu contemples la surface gris-bleu d’un lac sur lequel plane un brouillard matinal, ou lorsque tu perçois le crissement des aiguilles de pin sous tes pas. Un sentiment de réconfort, d’émerveillement. De paix. Peut-être que ton amour des paysages n’est pas très différent de celui qu’éprouve Olivier pour les mots ; et si c’est le cas, il se pourrait qu’il y ait entre vous davantage de points communs que tu le croyais, n’est-ce pas ?

Tes journées de travail se terminent un peu avant celles d’Olivier, vers seize ou dix-sept heures selon les jours. Lorsque le bus arrive, tu t’installes dans le fond pour pouvoir somnoler un peu ; le trajet est long, après tout, et la chaleur des derniers jours te rend un peu léthargique. Tu ne crains pas de rater l’arrêt de bus — en fait, ça te plairait bien si ça se produisait, puisque tu aurais l’occasion de marcher davantage et de voir de nouvelles rues.

Comme tu ne possèdes pas la clé de l’appartement, tu dois attendre vingt ou trente minutes pour qu’Olivier arrive à son tour. Tu te dis que ce n’est pas très grave, que tu peux t’asseoir dans l’escalier pour lire, mais ça déplaît visiblement à Olivier. Même s’il n’est jamais décoiffé ou hors d’haleine à son retour, certains détails — un faux pli à la manche de sa chemise, une vague moue contrariée, son sac à bandoulière qui n’est fermé qu’à la moitié — te laissent croire qu’il s’est hâté de rentrer.

Ce soir, cependant, presque une heure s’écoule avant qu’il revienne enfin. Tu n’étais pas vraiment inquiet — d’accord, peut-être un peu ; Olivier n’est pas du genre à s’attirer des ennuis, mais personne n’est à l’abri d’un accident ou d’un incident fâcheux.

— Excuse-moi de mon retard, fait-il après que vous soyez entrés dans l’appartement. J’ai fait un détour pour t’acheter quelque chose.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Olivier hausse les épaules, manifestement amusé.

— Dois-je vraiment avoir une raison ?

Tu supposes que non, mais ça te semble tout de même un peu étrange, peut-être parce que tu n’as pas l’habitude de recevoir des cadeaux ; à vrai dire, tu ne te souviens plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où quelqu’un t’en a offert.

Olivier cherche dans son sac pendant un moment avant d’en sortir un petit objet métallique — une clé. _Oh._ Tes doigts hésitent brièvement avant de la prendre, et tu oublies presque de le remercier.

— Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais puisque tu vis ici, il faut bien que tu en aies une, non ?

Tu ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais le fait de donner une clé, c’est… sérieux. C’est un geste de confiance, d’engagement, et tu n’aimes pas particulièrement ces deux mots. Pas du tout, même.

Comme si Olivier avait deviné tes pensées, il déclare :

— Je sais que tu n’as pas l’intention de t’installer ici très longtemps. Lorsque tu seras prêt à partir, que ce soit dans quelques jours ou quelques mois, tu n’auras qu’à me la rendre.

Tu voudrais le contredire, lancer que ce n’est pas aussi simple, mais ce serait faux ; clé ou non, rien ni personne ne te retient. Dès demain, si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais monter dans un autre bus que celui qui t’amène à la quincaillerie, puis disparaître de la vie d’Olivier. Ce serait facile. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tu songes réellement à le faire, car le poids du métal dans ta main t’inquiète plus qu’il ne le devrait.

— Ouais, d’accord, fais-tu en t’efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître. Merci beaucoup.

Le sujet clos, tu te contentes d’approuver mollement quand Olivier te demande si tu as envie d’un sauté de poulet et de légumes au gingembre pour le dîner.

— Veux-tu de l’aide ? proposes-tu même si tu connais déjà la réponse.

— Non merci, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, c’est un plat très facile à préparer.

De toute façon, ton seul talent consiste à récurer des chaudrons, alors tu n’insistes pas.

— Je vais aller m’allonger, alors, j’ai un léger mal de tête.

Olivier te conseille de boire un peu d’eau et d’ouvrir la fenêtre de ta chambre — « la chambre d’amis », as-tu envie de corriger, car ce n’est pas chez toi, ici, aucune pièce ne t’appartient — pour laisser entrer l’air frais. Tu es presque irrité qu’il soit aussi serviable. S’il était irrespectueux ou envahissant, tu pourrais le détester un peu et tu ne ressentirais pas cette sourde culpabilité.

Une fois dans la chambre d’amis, tu laisses échapper un soupir et déposes la clé sur le coin du bureau massif qui repose contre le mur. Tu n’es pas en colère contre Olivier, bien sûr, tu n’as aucune raison de l’être. Que ressens-tu, alors ? De la surprise, de la perplexité. Tu n’aurais jamais cru qu’Olivier te ferait ce cadeau, car tu ne pensais pas que ta présence était véritablement importante pour lui. Maintenant que tu en prends conscience, c’est… Voilà, encore cette émotion trouble qui revient.

D’une certaine façon, tu n’aimes pas que les gens s’attachent à toi, qu’ils te réservent une place dans leur vie. Ils s’ouvrent à toi et s’attendent ensuite à ce que tu fasses de même, mais tu les déçois chaque fois, immanquablement. Tu songes à toutes ces villes que tu as quittées parce qu’elles étaient devenues trop familières ; peut-être est-ce un peu la même chose avec les gens. À force de les fréquenter et de les connaître, tu n’as pas d’autre choix que de les abandonner — comme tes parents, comme Anouk, comme tes amis d’enfance, et comme toutes ces filles qui ont un jour partagé ton lit. Tu n’éprouvais pas de haine ou de mépris pour eux, pourtant, tu voulais seulement plus d’espace. C’est dommage, car tu sais qu’il y a des relations que tu as détruites de cette façon et qui demeurent irréparables.

C’est dommage que tu aies reçu cette clé, aussi ; c’est comme si un mécanisme venait de s’enclencher en toi. Même si Olivier t’assure qu’il ne t’oblige pas à rester, il suffit qu’il te permette d’entrer et de sortir à ta guise de l’appartement pour que tu aies plutôt envie de partir définitivement. De ne plus jamais penser à ces pièces remplies de livres et de plantes sous des cloches de verre.

Tu passes une main sur ta nuque, agacé par ces réflexes de fuite que tu n’as jamais su combattre. Tu reconnais que c’est lâche et illogique, que c’est malsain de refuser toute forme d’engagement et d’avoir aussi peur de la routine. Au fond, tu le sais sûrement, non ? Après chaque départ, il devient plus difficile de te faire croire que tu es heureux.

Et malgré tout, ça ne t’empêchera pas de partir à nouveau.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Olivier cogne à ta porte pour te dire que le repas est prêt.

— As-tu encore mal à la tête ? interroge-t-il. Si tu veux te reposer davantage, je peux faire réchauffer ton assiette pour plus tard.

— Ce n’est pas la peine, je me sens mieux. J’arrive tout de suite.

Vous mangez face à face, comme toujours. Entre les bouquins amoncelés sur la table, il n’est pas facile de placer deux assiettes et des couverts, mais tu n’es plus vraiment surpris de voir Olivier poser son verre d’eau minérale sur une pile de magazines portant sur l’actualité scientifique.

Heureusement, vous appréciez tous les deux le silence, et vous n’insistez pas en voyant qu’aucun sujet de conversation ne tient plus de quelques minutes. Ça te plaît bien ; tu as toujours pensé qu’il vaut mieux se taire plutôt que de répéter les mêmes banalités. Accoudé à la table, tu manges par petites bouchées pour savourer pleinement le parfum du gingembre qui se mêle à celui de la viande, et tu songes à tout et à rien. Ton emploi, ce boisé au nord de la ville que tu n’as pas encore eu le temps d’explorer, l’intrigue du polar que tu as commencé à lire. Puis Olivier, bien sûr. Tu lèves machinalement la tête vers lui, et il sourit lorsque vos regards se croisent.

— Est-ce que le sauté te plaît ? Il en reste un peu, si tu en veux encore.

— Il est excellent, mais je préférerais le garder pour demain. Ça ne te dérange pas, j’espère ?

— Oh, il n’y a aucun problème. Souviens-toi seulement de ne pas le faire réchauffer trop longtemps, car le poulet risque de devenir sec.

Tu hoches la tête, et le silence revient.

Une fois que la vaisselle est nettoyée et rangée, Olivier annonce qu’il va remettre des graines dans la mangeoire pour oiseaux qui se trouve sur le balcon. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tu décides de le suivre. Peut-être parce que l’air est agréable à cette heure, encore chargé du parfum des fleurs et du bitume chauffé par le soleil. Plus frais, aussi. Tu offres à Olivier de l’aider avec l’imposant sac de graines de tournesol noires, et il accepte cette fois-ci.

— Merci encore pour la clé.

— Ce n’est rien, je suis heureux de te rendre service. Néanmoins, j’ai l’impression que tu n’es pas véritablement satisfait de ce cadeau. Est-ce qu’il y a un problème ?

Il prononce cette dernière phrase avec une note prudente, presque chancelante, comme s’il craignait de réveiller quelque tourment en toi. Tu préfères reporter ton attention sur les graines que tu es en train de ramasser.

— C’est difficile à expliquer, commences-tu après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Je crois que j’ai envie de partir, mais je n’arrive pas à me décider.

Olivier ne répond pas tout de suite, occupé à installer la mangeoire.

— Aimes-tu vivre ici ? fait-il finalement.

Bien que tu ne décèles pas de froideur ou d’agressivité dans sa voix, sa franchise te prend par surprise. Évidemment que tu te plais chez Olivier; tout est si _simple_ avec lui, et tu as toujours pensé que l’existence idéale devrait ressembler à ça — un endroit où tu es en paix, où tu peux enfin cesser de fuir. Tu n’as pas besoin de grand-chose pour être comblé, seulement de l’ _espace_. Même si tu ne dis rien de tout ça à Olivier, tu as l’impression qu’il le comprend.

Tu crois bien que tu n’as jamais été indécis à ce point. D’ordinaire, tu sais ce que tu veux accomplir, ce que tu recherches. Tu laisses tes impulsions rythmer ta vie sans vraiment te poser de questions. Il est vrai que ce mode de vie a ses désavantages, mais c’est ainsi ; tu ne saurais pas quoi faire d’une existence rangée.

Et pourtant, d’une certaine façon, tu envies Olivier. Tu veux savoir comment il peut être aussi épanoui dans cet univers qui ne bouge pas. Tu te demandes comment il peut se réveiller jour après jour dans la même chambre durant des mois et être heureux quand même ; comment il peut regarder par la fenêtre sans penser immédiatement aux distances, aux villes inconnues qui l’entourent et l’attendent.

— Peut-être que je ne comprends pas tout à fait, soupire Olivier, car je ne sais pas ce qui te pose problème. Pourquoi ne pas rester jusqu’à ce que tu sois certain de vouloir partir, tout simplement ?

— Je… J’ai peur de regretter, d’un côté comme de l’autre. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

— Si je peux me permettre, se pourrait-il que tu réfléchisses trop ? Ça ne vaut pas la peine de te torturer l’esprit de la sorte. Laisse la vie suivre son cours, et tu finiras par trouver la réponse.

Dit de cette façon, ça paraît si évident que tu te sens ridicule de t’inquiéter de la sorte. Tu fermes les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

— Tu as raison.

Il y a une partie de toi qui n’est pas encore apaisée, pas entièrement, mais tu songes qu’il est étonnant de voir comment parler avec Olivier t’aide à mettre de l’ordre dans tes pensées. Lui-même ne semble pas être conscient de l’effet qu’il a sur toi. Tu te demandes si d’autres ont aussi droit à ses conseils et à ses encouragements.

— Tu n’invites jamais ta famille ou tes amis ici, fais-tu subitement remarquer. J’espère que ce n’est pas à cause de moi.

Il sourit à ces mots, et _ah_ , voilà un autre sourire que tu n’avais pas encore vu. Tu l’aimes bien, celui-là, il est franc et chaleureux. Tu as l’impression que c’est son visage tout entier qui s’illumine et— oh là là, serais-tu en train de retenir ton souffle ? Heureusement, Olivier ne remarque pas ton embarras ; il tourne un peu la tête pour contempler les dernières lueurs orangées à l’horizon avant de te confier :

— Non, ta présence n’a jamais été désagréable ou gênante, au contraire. C’est plutôt que je n’ai pas envie d’inviter qui que ce soit.

Il gratte machinalement une piqûre d’insecte sur son bras.

— Ma famille est propriétaire d’une pépinière. Il est vrai que cet emploi me passionne, mais quand arrive la fin de la journée, je préfère être seul. J’ai besoin d’un endroit calme, un endroit… qui n’appartient qu’à moi, qui est séparé du reste du monde.

— Un nid.

Les deux mots franchissent tes lèvres sans que tu t’en rendes compte. Déconcerté par ta soudaine assurance, Olivier se contente de hocher la tête, mais son sourire ne tarde pas à revenir.

— Oui, voilà. Je ne pourrais pas trouver un mot plus approprié.

Un coup de vent fait frissonner les érables et les peupliers qui entourent l’immeuble, et tes pensées se dispersent, se fondent dans leur bruissement. Tu t’entends demander un peu distraitement :

— Et ça ne te dérange pas de partager ton nid avec moi ?

— Je viens de t’en offrir la clé : la réponse devrait être évidente, non ?

Tu n’es pas certain de mériter une telle chose.

— Ça ne te semble pas être du gaspillage ? Tu sais que je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je pourrais partir n’importe quand, demain ou dans une semaine. Peut-être même durant la nuit, je n’en sais rien. Tu ne penses pas que c’est une perte de temps de faire tout ça pour moi alors que je ne te rendrai jamais la pareille ?

Songeur, Olivier laisse plusieurs secondes s’écouler avant de répondre. Tu es un peu soulagé de voir qu’il ne s’énerve pas, qu’il ne t’accuse pas d’être égoïste ou irresponsable. Un léger mouvement près de vous attire ton attention, et tu constates qu’un geai vient de se poser sur la mangeoire. Il n’y reste que trois ou quatre secondes, recueillant quelques graines dans son bec avant de s’envoler avec un battement d’ailes nerveux. Doucement, Olivier déclare :

— Beaucoup d’oiseaux passent l’été ici parce que le temps est clément et qu’ils trouvent aisément de la nourriture. Pourtant, même si je m’assure que la mangeoire reste pleine, ils entameront leur migration une fois l’automne arrivé. Je ne peux pas les retenir, c’est dans leur nature.

— Et… tu crois que c’est mon cas aussi ?

— Peut-être, qu’en sais-je ? C’est à toi de le découvrir.

Et si tu ne le découvrais pas ? Et si tu passais le reste de ta vie sans jamais savoir ? Ta gorge se serre quelque peu, puis les paroles d’Olivier te reviennent en tête. Tu réfléchis vraiment trop, tu vas finir par te rendre malade si tu ne te ressaisis pas. Tu t’apprêtes à soupirer, mais l’épaule d’Olivier heurte la tienne dans un geste amical.

— Allons, tu es beaucoup trop sérieux, depuis tout à l’heure. Ça ne te convient pas.

Tu parviens à esquisser un léger sourire.

— Et que suggères-tu pour m’alléger l’esprit ?

— Tu pourrais m’aider à faire la lessive, ce serait un bon début. Viens, je vais préparer de la tisane à la camomille.


	6. Café [Interlude A]

Olivier n’aime pas le café. Il ne te l’a pas véritablement dit, mais tu as vite deviné en voyant qu’il n’en commandait jamais nulle part et qu’il ne possédait pas de cafetière. Ça t’attriste un peu, et tu dois reconnaître que tu as du mal à amorcer la journée sans cela. Depuis ton enfance, il s’agit en quelque sorte d’un rituel : tu te souviens que ton père aimait son café avec beaucoup de lait, et que ta mère savourait le sien en lisant le journal. Quant à toi, tu n’avais pas le droit d’en boire, pas encore, mais tu aimais bien avoir la responsabilité de déposer les deux tasses dans l’évier après le départ de tes parents. C’est réconfortant d’y penser lorsque tu te sens un peu nostalgique.

Olivier préfère le thé. Il n’y a rien de mal à ça, bien sûr ; d’ailleurs, tu en bois toujours une tasse ou deux lorsqu’il en prépare. Seulement, cela te semble toujours un peu étrange, et tu as du mal à t’y habituer.

Ce matin, cependant, tu es réveillé par l’arôme riche du café qui embaume l’appartement. Tu te lèves quelque peu péniblement et enfiles un t-shirt ainsi qu’un quelconque pantalon, l’esprit encore embrumé. Au moment où tu entres dans la cuisine, Olivier dépose une tasse fumante à ta place. Surpris, tu le remercies en bafouillant, et il rit avec une douceur surprenante.

— Comme j’ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le café, j’ai acheté une cafetière. Cependant, je n’ai pas l’habitude d’en préparer, alors j’espère qu’il n’est pas trop amer.

Il l’est un peu, mais c'est encore meilleur ainsi ; il laisse dans ta gorge une agréable chaleur qui se répand dans ta poitrine, réveille ta voix.

— Non, ça va, il est parfait.

« Comme tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis mon arrivée », as-tu envie d’ajouter, mais allez, ce n’est que du café, ça ne vaut pas la peine d’être aussi sentimental.


	7. Par chance

Antoine, le neveu de Charles, est revenu de son voyage hier soir. Il reprendra le travail à la quincaillerie dès demain, alors il s’agit de ta dernière journée passée à transporter des boîtes et à lire derrière la caisse. Tu devras à nouveau chercher un emploi. Il faut s’y attendre, bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une solution temporaire. Malgré tout, il te semble que ces deux semaines ont passé trop vite. Peut-être que travailler ici te plaisait plus que tu le pensais, après tout. Les odeurs de bois, de métal et de peinture te manqueront un peu. Appuyé sur le manche de ta serpillière, tu laisses échapper un faible soupir.

— Déjà nostalgique ? lance Charles derrière toi. N’hésite pas à revenir de temps à autre pour nettoyer le plancher quand Antoine oubliera de le faire.

Le ton jovial de sa voix te fait sourire ; tu espères qu’il gardera un bon souvenir de toi.

— Je n’y manquerai pas, assures-tu.

— Tu sais, Antoine va reprendre ses études en septembre, fait-il plus sérieusement. Si ça te convient, tu pourrais toujours travailler quelques heures par semaine.

Tu ignores si tu seras encore dans la ville dans deux mois, mais tu es touché par cette proposition.

— À moins bien sûr que tu aies déjà trouvé du boulot ailleurs, avance-t-il.

— Non, pas pour le moment, admets-tu en t’efforçant d’adopter un ton désinvolte, mais je finirai bien par tomber sur quelque chose.

Charles mâche son cure-dents pendant quelques secondes, songeur, puis interroge :

— Dans ce cas, serais-tu intéressé par un emploi dans une pharmacie ? Il y en a une à quelques rues d’ici, et ils manquent terriblement de personnel.

— Euh, je ne pense pas avoir les qualifications pour ça. Une pharmacie, c’est tout de même…

Tu n’oses pas ajouter que tu as arrêté très tôt ton parcours scolaire, et que tes récentes tentatives pour reprendre tes études ont été assez pitoyables. Écrire trois phrases de suite sans faire de fautes tient strictement de la chance.

— On te confiera probablement des tâches similaires à celles que tu as effectuées ici, affirme Charles. Si ça t’intéresse, je peux te donner les coordonnées de l’établissement avant que tu partes.

D’ordinaire, tu déclinerais ce genre d’offre, mais tu n’as pas envie de passer des jours à chercher un nouvel emploi, et il se peut que rien d’autre ne se présente.

À dix-sept heures, tu adresses tes derniers remerciements à Charles et, lorsque tu pousses la porte de la quincaillerie, le tintement familier des clochettes provoque un léger pincement dans ta poitrine. C’est toujours un peu difficile de partir, même si tu commences à en avoir l’habitude. Charles ne fait que s’ajouter à tous ces gens auxquels tu penseras lorsque tu seras d’humeur maussade.

Tu ralentis en mettant tes lunettes fumées. Il est encore trop tôt pour que le soleil amorce sa descente, mais une brise persistante aide à balayer l’humidité qui plane dans l’air. Au lieu d’attendre le bus à l’arrêt habituel, tu décides de marcher le long de la rue bordée de vieux chênes afin de mieux réfléchir.

Tu n’as jamais travaillé dans une pharmacie, pas une fois tu n’as considéré cette possibilité. C’est beaucoup trop… adulte. Enfin, tu _es_ un adulte, c’est vrai, mais tu n’es pas assez sérieux. Tu n’arrives pas à t’imaginer porter un sarrau blanc et passer la journée à manipuler des flacons de médicaments. De toute façon, ne faut-il pas un diplôme ou une formation spécialisée pour occuper ce genre d’emploi ? Tu te souviens néanmoins que Charles n’a pas précisé quel était le poste vacant. Si l’entreprise recherche un pharmacien, il est clair que tu n’as aucune chance, mais un simple caissier…

Tu émerges brusquement de tes pensées au moment où le bus te dépasse avec un vrombissement sourd. Par chance, la conductrice doit te reconnaître, car elle s’arrête au coin de la rue, te permettant de rattraper le véhicule. Tu y montes avec un remerciement embarrassé et t’assois à côté d’un homme au veston chic occupé à faire un mot croisé dans le journal.

Au moment où tu ranges ton portefeuille dans la poche de ton jean, tes doigts frôlent la clé de l’appartement. Tu ressens une pointe de malaise dans le creux de ton estomac. Tu n’as plus autant envie de fuir que quelques jours plus tôt, c’est vrai, mais parfois… tu hésites. Lorsque cela se produit, tu serres la clé dans ta main et tu te répètes : « Je suis heureux dans cette ville, je n’ai aucune raison de partir maintenant. Il faut que je reste encore une semaine ou deux. » Et peu à peu, les jours passent. Tu es encore là.

Le bus roule longtemps sur une artère principale, et c’est sûrement la partie du trajet qui te déplaît le plus. À force de les voir défiler chaque jour, tu peux énumérer mentalement le salon de coiffure, la librairie, le café et sa terrasse aux parasols colorés, plus loin le bureau d’avocats à la façade austère, le restaurant indien, la boutique de vêtements de sport, la serrurerie, puis le clocher fuselé d’une église que l’on peut apercevoir au-delà du feuillage d’une poignée de tilleuls. C’est toujours la même chose.

Peut-être était-il temps que tu laisses cet emploi à la quincaillerie ; tu as perdu tout intérêt pour ce quartier. Un soupir t’échappe à cette pensée. Tu voudrais te frotter les yeux, mais tu te souviens de l’huile et de la poussière qui macule tes doigts. Assise sur un banc près de toi, une jolie rousse bavarde avec une amie. Le fil de ses écouteurs rebondit sur sa poitrine à chaque soubresaut de l’autobus ; pendant un moment, tu parviens à oublier les rues devenues trop familières.

Olivier n’est pas encore arrivé lorsque tu regagnes l’appartement. Tu comptais en profiter pour prendre une douche et poursuivre la lecture de ce recueil de nouvelles d’horreur que tu as entamé hier soir, mais Félix ne cesse de quémander ton attention en te suivant de pièce en pièce. Sa gamelle est pourtant pleine, et il ignore l’eau fraîche que tu verses dans son bol. Tu finis par comprendre à ses miaulements plaintifs qu’après toutes ces heures de solitude, il veut seulement de la compagnie.

Sans trop savoir comment, tu passes près de vingt minutes à lui lancer le capuchon d’un stylo, et quand il le perd sous la bibliothèque, tu retires le lacet de l’une de tes chaussures pour qu’il le pourchasse. Diane vous observe depuis son fauteuil, manifestement intéressée par vos jeux mais trop fière pour y participer.

Au moment où Olivier revient, tu n’entends même pas la porte s’ouvrir, et son rire allègre te fait sursauter.

— Pauvre Félix, fait-il avec un soupir attendri, il sera chagriné quand tu partiras.

Il ajoute qu’il devrait vraiment prendre un peu de temps chaque jour afin de jouer avec les chats, mais tu n’écoutes plus. _Quand tu partiras._ Ces mots te font l’effet d’un poids dans le creux de ton ventre. Le lacet glisse entre tes doigts, et Félix détale en l’emportant avec lui. Tu acquiesces à la remarque d’Olivier en gardant la tête baissée pour qu’il ne se rende compte de rien.

Pour quelle raison te sens-tu coupable d’une décision que tu n’as pas encore prise ?

En raison de la chaleur, Olivier avait planifié un repas léger, des bruschettas et une salade verte. Tu lui proposes cependant de laisser tomber celle-ci, car tu n’as pas beaucoup d’appétit. Vous accompagnez donc votre assiette de raisin et de tranches de melon miel. Olivier devine sans doute que quelque chose te préoccupe, même si tu ne dis rien et lui non plus. Tu as l’impression que rien ne peut lui échapper. À quelques reprises, tu songes à lui faire part de la suggestion de Charles, mais tu te ravises. Cette fois, tu as envie de te débrouiller seul. C’est ce que tu as toujours fait, après tout.

* * *

 

Tu t’éveilles le lendemain peu après huit heures. Tu humes le parfum d’herbe fraîchement coupée et de terre chauffée par le soleil qui entre par la fenêtre en attendant que ta vision se précise. Tu pourrais dormir jusqu’à midi, mais l’impression floue d’avoir quelque chose à régler ou à résoudre se profile dans ton esprit. Ah oui, la pharmacie. Tu te lèves avec un grognement rauque. Ça t’ennuie, mais il faudrait bien que tu y ailles, au moins pour vérifier qu’il reste encore des postes vacants ; avec tous les étudiants qui cherchent un emploi, l’été est souvent une saison difficile pour toi.

Olivier t’a laissé quelques crêpes que tu manges froides, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine. Tu déposes ton assiette dans l’évier et ne perds pas de temps à t’habiller ainsi qu’à faire un brin de toilette. Le bus que tu as l’intention de prendre ne passe qu’une fois l’heure, alors tu préfères ne pas traîner. Tu dois admettre que la perspective de faire tout ce trajet dans le seul but de demander une entrevue t’irrite un peu, mais tu ne vois pas d’autre solution. Bien que Charles t’ait donné le numéro de téléphone de la pharmacie, il ne te semble pas très professionnel de contacter le gérant de cette manière.

Tu sors de ton sac un mince porte-documents dans lequel se trouvent quelques copies de ton curriculum vitae. Tu ne l’as pas modifié depuis plusieurs mois et sa composition laisse à désirer, mais il est trop tard pour remédier à tout cela.

En mettant tes chaussures, tu notes que tu as perdu l’un des lacets. C’est vrai, tu as négligé de le reprendre après que Félix te l’ait dérobé. Ton amusement se mue cependant bientôt en exaspération après avoir fait le tour de l’appartement sans le trouver. Perché sur le bord de la fenêtre du salon, Félix t’accorde un clignement d’yeux nonchalant avant de reporter son attention sur un écureuil en train de courir sur un fil électrique ; tu es certain qu’il a carrément oublié l’existence de ton lacet. Tu décides de laisser tomber, peu désireux de rater le bus pour une raison pareille.

La chaleur plane déjà sur les rues à cette heure-ci. La soirée d’hier était plus fraîche en raison du vent, mais l’humidité est revenue en force ce matin. Il ne serait pas surprenant que tu finisses la journée avec une migraine. Tandis que tu marches vers l’arrêt de bus, tu essaies sans conviction d’anticiper les questions que l’on pourrait te poser à la pharmacie — qu’est-ce qui te motive à postuler pour un emploi là-bas, que penses-tu apporter à cette entreprise ? — mais ton esprit est encore trop embrumé pour cela.

Tu espérais que la durée du trajet te permette de te réveiller davantage, mais tu somnoles plutôt pendant les quinze premières minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’une secousse plus brusque que les autres te fasse sursauter.

En rattrapant ton porte-documents qui glissait de tes genoux, tu te rends compte que ton pantalon noir est constellé de poils de chat. Tu les balaies du revers de la main, mais sans grand résultat. Ton lacet manquant te revient à l’esprit, et tu commences à te sentir un peu ridicule.

On ne voudra sans doute pas d’un mec comme toi.

Tu fermes les yeux, inspires longuement. Tu dois te ressaisir ; tu as déjà essuyé des refus et des échecs par le passé, et bien que ce soit frustrant, ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Chercher un emploi ailleurs ne fera pas de toi un raté.

Dans ton empressement, tu as dû descendre trop tôt du bus, car tu n’es pas certain du chemin à emprunter. C’est un vieux quartier, et les rues ne mènent pas exactement aux endroits auxquels tu t’attends. Tu consultes donc régulièrement le billet sur lequel Charles a rédigé l’adresse de la pharmacie pour t’assurer que tu marches dans la bonne direction. Tu te résous à demander ton chemin à un joggeur, qui t’informe que tu ferais mieux de revenir sur tes pas, car tu as dépassé son emplacement depuis un moment déjà. Un soupir franchit tes lèvres. Ce serait sûrement plus simple si tu possédais l’un de ces téléphones portables équipés d’un système de géolocalisation.

La pharmacie partage le bâtiment avec une clinique. Sa façade de brique grise n’aurait rien de remarquable sans ses larges fenêtres placardées d’encadrés publicitaires. Tu lis sur l’une des affiches « Offre d’emploi » ainsi que les différents postes à combler — caissier, commis au comptoir postal et technicien de laboratoire —, puis sur la dernière ligne un rappel d’apporter son curriculum vitae.

Tu retiens un soupir d’aise en pénétrant dans l’immeuble, soulagé d’échapper enfin à la chaleur étouffante de cette matinée de juillet. Le couloir devant toi mène à la clinique ; en tendant l’oreille, tu perçois des toussotements souffreteux qui te font grimacer. C’est plus fort que toi, les salles d’attente et les odeurs de désinfectant te rappellent toujours ta grand-mère Abby. La pauvre a failli mourir d’une pneumonie lorsque tu n’avais que douze ans. En éveillant ce souvenir, tu arrives presque à percevoir le poids de la main osseuse que l’infirmière a posée sur ton épaule tandis que tu sanglotais ; tu feins de chasser une poussière sur ta chemise afin de dissiper cette sensation. Il faut croire que ce genre d’établissement aura toujours cet effet sur toi.

Par chance, tu n’as pas besoin d’entrer dans la clinique, car la pharmacie se trouve directement à ta droite. Le plancher de linoléum reflète la lumière crue des néons ; tu ressens un bref élancement à la tempe lorsque ton regard se pose sur l’un des carreaux. Pendant un instant, tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici ; ça ne te ressemble pas de vouloir travailler dans un endroit pareil. Tu avances de quelques pas, ton porte-documents soudainement lourd sous ton bras. Il n’y a aucun client, seulement une caissière occupée à remplir un étalage de pastilles pour la toux. Les couleurs vives de ses bracelets contrastent avec le noir profond de sa peau. Elle est si ravissante que tu ne sais pas trop comment l’aborder.

— Puis-je vous être utile ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire courtois.

Un peu maladroitement, tu lui expliques la raison de ta présence, et elle t’offre d’en discuter de vive voix avec Mme Morin, la gérante. Son pas est presque dansant tandis qu’elle se dirige vers l’arrière-boutique. Tu en profites pour jeter un coup d’œil à ton reflet dans une étagère vitrée. Ça va, tu n’as pas l’air tendu et tu es présentable malgré la chaleur. Bon, tes cheveux en bataille jurent avec l’expression sérieuse que tu tentes d’arborer, mais ce n’est rien de nouveau ; tu as fini par reconnaître que certaines mèches sont dotées d’une volonté qui leur est propre.

Il ne faut pas plus d’une minute ou deux pour que la caissière revienne, la gérante à ses côtés. Cette dernière a la cinquantaine entamée, et son teint doré est mis en valeur par un maquillage léger. Elle porte sur son chemisier une étiquette sur laquelle est rédigé son nom, Rose-Hélène. Tu songes que ça lui va bien. Au moment de te serrer la main, elle t’adresse un sourire qui fait joliment plisser ses yeux bleus.

— Vous cherchez un emploi, jeune homme ?

Tu n’es pas certain d’aimer que l’on t’appelle « jeune homme », mais c’est tout de même mieux que « monsieur ».

— Oui, et j’ai vu sur votre affiche que vous aviez besoin d’un caissier. Est-ce que c’est toujours le cas ?

— Tout à fait ; vous avez de la chance, personne n’a encore posé sa candidature.

Comme tu t’y attendais, elle ne peut pas te faire passer une entrevue maintenant, mais te propose néanmoins de revenir vers quatorze heures si cela te convient. Tu la remercies avec gratitude avant de sortir, le cœur toujours affolé.

Patienter quelques heures ne te dérange pas, au contraire ; ça te laissera le temps de marcher un peu et de déjeuner. Tu étais trop pressé de partir pour penser à agrémenter tes crêpes de fruits ou d’un bol de yaourt.

À l’extérieur, les stridulations des cigales se mêlent à la voix des passants et aux ronronnements des moteurs. Les derniers jours ne t’ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour découvrir la ville, alors tu déambules pendant près d’une heure dans les rues animées, veillant à demeurer à l’ombre des bâtiments.

Tes pas te mènent à un bistrot invitant au style rétro. La terrasse est superbe, décorée de bouquets de rudbeckies aux couleurs d’ambre et de feu. Malgré cela, tu ne comptes pas rester longtemps ; à cette heure, les tables se remplissent rapidement, et le brouhaha des conversations ne tarde pas à t’irriter. Tu optes pour un sandwich grillé au poulet et à la luzerne ainsi qu’un thé glacé. Le montant total te fait froncer les sourcils, surtout lorsque tu songes qu’Olivier, lui, n’aurait jamais choisi un pain aussi sec. Tu ne reviendras pas de sitôt, à moins qu’un poste de serveur soit disponible. C’est dommage, penses-tu en jetant un dernier regard au bistrot par-dessus ton épaule, car la décoration te plaisait bien.

Finalement, l’entrevue se déroule mieux que tu l’espérais. Rose-Hélène n’accorde qu’un intérêt minimal à ton curriculum vitae, préférant te laisser mettre en avant ton parcours personnel et tes talents. Ses questions sont précises et directes ; tu devines qu’elle n’a pas le loisir d’embaucher un débutant. Le fait que tu parles anglais l’impressionne également ; c’est sûrement l’atout qui fait pencher la balance en ta faveur.

— Serait-il possible pour vous de commencer dès lundi prochain ?

Tu dois te retenir pour ne pas lui demander si elle plaisante. Obtenir cet emploi te paraissait si improbable que tu étais persuadé que tes efforts ne serviraient à rien.

— Oui, certainement, parviens-tu à répondre sans balbutier.

— Durant cette semaine, nous allons procéder à l’inventaire des médicaments et des autres produits pharmaceutiques. C’est inhabituel, mais il est fort possible que l’on ait besoin de votre aide pour cela. Naturellement, s’empresse-t-elle d’ajouter, toutes les heures passées dans le laboratoire seront rémunérées en conséquence. Êtes-vous à l’aise avec ce genre de tâche ?

Tu acquiesces ; deux ou trois ans plus tôt, tu as travaillé pour une petite entreprise qui effectuait des inventaires dans des entrepôts, et cette expérience est encore fraîche dans ta mémoire. Tu te gardes toutefois d’admettre que tu as détesté cet emploi et que tu as démissionné après deux mois ; bien que tu te sois gravement blessé à la main avec un couteau à lame rétractable, ton patron a catégoriquement refusé d’informer la Commission de la sécurité professionnelle de ton accident. Après que tes collègues t’aient rapporté des cas similaires, tu as compris que cette entreprise n’était pas très recommandable.

— Pour cette tâche, continue Rose-Hélène, vous serez avec Théodore. Il vous supervisera pour s’assurer qu’il n’y a pas d’erreurs.

— Théodore ?

— Il est assistant technique dans le laboratoire. C’est dommage qu’il ne soit pas là aujourd’hui, je vous l’aurais présenté avec plaisir. Il est l’un de nos meilleurs employés.

Tu t’apprêtes à répondre par une courtoise banalité du genre : « J’ai très hâte de travailler avec lui », mais Rose-Hélène s’éclaircit doucement la gorge et fait glisser ton curriculum vitae sur le coin du bureau étroit.

—Très bien, conclut-elle, vous commencerez donc lundi prochain à neuf heures. Tâchez d’être ponctuel.

— Je serai là sans faute.

Une fois sorti de l’arrière-boutique, tu retrouves la lumière froide et aseptisée des néons, les articles disposés avec soin sur les étagères et les présentoirs, l’odeur de désinfectant qui se mêle à celui des produits ménagers ; derrière le comptoir du laboratoire, un pharmacien aux tempes dégarnies examine l’ordonnance qu’un client lui a tendue. Difficile de croire que tout ça fera partie de ton quotidien pendant les semaines à venir.

_Jusqu’à ce que tu partes._

Tu secoues la tête. Hors de question de laisser de telles réflexions t’assaillir maintenant. Tu quitteras la ville lorsque tu en auras envie, voilà.

Le pas confiant, tu dépasses les allées et retournes à l’entrée de la pharmacie. La caissière délaisse le carnet dans lequel elle griffonnait et te décoche un sourire. Un adolescent est assis à l’autre caisse. Il lève les yeux de son téléphone portable en te voyant, mais s’aperçoit vite que tu n’as pas l’intention d’acheter quoi que ce soit.

— Et puis, tu vas travailler ici ? te lance la jeune femme.

— Oui, je commence demain.

—Bienvenue dans l’équipe, alors ! Je m’appelle Sophia.

Sa poignée de main est beaucoup plus ferme que tu avais anticipé, mais tu parviens à te rattraper sans qu’elle s’aperçoive de ton inconfort.

— Vivien.

L’adolescent se présente à son tour, et en dépit du léger bégaiement qui l’afflige, tu comprends sans trop de difficulté qu’il se nomme Benjamin.

— Vas-tu t’occuper de l’entrepôt ? interroge Sophia.

— Euh, non, des caisses et de l’inventaire.

Son regard s’éclaire à ces mots.

— Quelle chance, tu seras avec Théodore ! Tout se passera bien, dans ce cas.

— C’est lui qui m’a appris à opérer la caisse, renchérit Benjamin. Il lui arrive même de faire des heures non rémunérées durant ses jours de congé pour que nous ne soyons pas débordés.

Sophia hoche la tête.

— Il est génial, tu vas voir. Tout le monde l’adore.

— J’ai hâte, te contentes-tu de répondre sans dissimuler ton désintérêt.

* * *

 

Le lundi suivant, tu rencontres finalement Théodore. Tu es surpris de constater qu’il a environ ton âge, peut-être un an ou deux de moins que toi. Malgré ses yeux terriblement cernés, il te montre avec enthousiasme les différentes sections du laboratoire, le fonctionnement du scanneur nécessaire pour l’inventaire ainsi que le protocole à suivre si tu tombes sur des produits périmés.

Les premières heures de la matinée s’écoulent avec lenteur. Théodore gère les dossiers des clients et répond à leurs questions, te permettant ainsi de te familiariser avec le scanneur et les étagères poussiéreuses du laboratoire sans être dérangé. L’appareil te donne un peu de fil à retordre au début, surtout en raison de l’écran sur lequel tu peines à lire sous les néons.

Tu ne sais pas si ce travail te plaît vraiment, mais il est nouveau, c’est déjà ça. Ça aiguise ta concentration et t’empêche de sombrer dans l’ennui. Tu te débrouilles bien avec les chiffres et les listes, même si ça ne t’intéresse pas vraiment. Tu comptes à ton rythme et tu vérifies les nombres à quelques reprises pour t’assurer de ne pas faire d’erreurs. D’une oreille distraite, tu écoutes Sophia et Benjamin qui partagent leurs plans pour le week-end et discutent d’une série télévisée que tu ne connais pas. Tu peines à l’expliquer, mais tu perçois une sorte de décalage entre eux et toi, une fissure qui n’est pas uniquement due aux quelques années qui vous séparent. Vos préoccupations sont différentes, vos aspirations et vos valeurs aussi. Tu ne les détestes pas, bien sûr, mais tu te demandes pourquoi tu n’es pas comme eux. Ta vie aurait peut-être été plus simple si ça avait été le cas.

Une pause de midi à treize heures vous est allouée pour manger. Tu voudrais t’installer dehors pour profiter du beau temps, mais les autres employés préfèrent la salle qui leur est réservée à l’arrière-boutique ; pour faire bonne figure, tu restes avec eux et tu fais de ton mieux pour prendre part à leurs conversations. Théodore s’éclipse durant une quinzaine de minutes, puis revient avec des cafés pour tout le monde. Tu décides bientôt que son caractère exagérément humble et serviable te tape sur les nerfs ; il est suffisamment zélé pour être déçu de toi si tu partais cinq minutes plus tôt à la fin de la journée sous prétexte qu’il n’y a aucun client, mais sa bonté le dissuaderait de te dénoncer.

Comme Benjamin ne travaille pas durant l’après-midi, tu prends sa place à la caisse près de l’entrée. Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire, car la plupart des clients se dirigent immédiatement vers le comptoir du laboratoire sans même te saluer. Tu envies presque Théodore et Eugène, le vieux pharmacien, qui s’occupent l’esprit avec les ordonnances et les différents flacons de médicaments. Tu voulais apporter un livre, mais tu t’es réveillé un peu en retard ce matin et tu as oublié.

Tu fermes ta caisse à dix-sept heures après avoir donné à un client sa facture. Tandis que tu reprends tes effets personnels dans la salle des employés, Rose-Hélène s’arrête brièvement devant la porte et t’adresse un sobre « beau travail » auquel tu n’as pas le temps de répondre. Même une fois dehors, à l’arrêt de bus, tu sens que tes joues sont encore rouges. Il est vrai que tu n’as rien brisé et qu’il n’y a eu aucune querelle ou mésentente avec tes nouveaux collègues. Ce genre de choses ne change pas le monde, mais ça te satisfait malgré tout. Tu inspires profondément et lèves la tête vers le ciel. C’est une bonne journée.

* * *

 

À peine as-tu atteint le palier qu’Olivier t’ouvre la porte ; tu ne pensais pas qu’il était déjà arrivé.

— Que dirais-tu de saumon à la poêle pour le dîner ? te demande-t-il pendant que tu retires tes chaussures. Si tu n’es pas trop fatigué, ton aide serait la bienvenue.

— Euh, d’accord, tu n’as qu’à m’expliquer ce que je dois faire.

Le comptoir n’est pas très large, alors vous vous retrouvez presque épaule contre épaule. Tu avais oublié à quel point il est grand. Tandis que tu rinces et tranches des fraises pour le dessert, Olivier équeute des haricots et supervise du coin de l’œil la cuisson du riz. Tu ne sais pas si le silence qui règne dans la cuisine est pesant ou paisible, alors tu te risques :

— Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ?

— Loin de là. Pourquoi cette question ?

— C’est la première fois que tu demandes mon aide. Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ou quelque chose du genre.

— Ce n’est pas le cas. J’apprécie ta compagnie, voilà tout.

— Oh. Eh bien, j’aime la tienne aussi.

Tu te sens idiot dès que tu prononces ces mots. Le couteau d’Olivier s’immobilise pendant un bref instant au-dessus d’une poignée de haricots, tout juste assez longtemps pour que tu t’en aperçoives. Il laisse échapper un rire aérien. Tu n’oses pas demander s’il se moque de toi, alors le silence revient.

Tu observes du coin de l’œil les mouvements rapides et assurés de ses mains. Comme les tiennes, elles sont marquées par des années de travaux physiques, mais l’usure est différente. Tu as les paumes rudes et les cuticules souvent rongées jusqu’au sang ; chez Olivier, ce sont plutôt des écorchures, de la terre sous ses ongles ou plus rarement de fines cicatrices causées par des couteaux de cuisine. Tu aimes ce genre de détails ; les gens t’intéressent, t’intriguent, et tu les comprends mieux en les observant.

Une fois les fraises disposées dans deux bols et le comptoir nettoyé, il ne te reste qu’à mettre le couvert. Tu n’auras pas fait grand-chose, en fin de compte, ça te déçoit un peu. Tu as rendu service, au moins, c’est l’important. Tu sors de l’armoire vitrée deux assiettes décorées d’un motif de vignes ; ce sont tes favorites, car tu te souviens que tes parents en possédaient de semblables.

À côté de toi, Olivier finalise la préparation du repas. Tu portes attention à la flexion habile de son poignet lorsqu’il retourne le pavé de saumon dans la poêle, à sa façon de parsemer la chair rosée d’herbes odorantes.

— Avais-tu déjà cuisiné avec quelqu’un avant maintenant ? interroge Olivier en remettant distraitement un peu d’ordre dans l’étagère à épices.

— Non, c’est la première fois.

C’est aussi l’une des rares occasions où tu sens que tu cuisines réellement. Afin de préserver tes maigres économies, tu as l’habitude de te satisfaire de pâtes, de riz, d’œufs et de légumes surgelés. Tu privilégies les viandes sur lesquelles il y a un rabais et, lorsque c’est possible, tu conserves les os pour préparer des bouillons.

— Et toi, questionnes-tu à ton tour, ça t’arrive souvent ?

— Surtout avec ma famille lors des occasions spéciales comme les anniversaires. Ça ne se produit pas aussi fréquemment que je le souhaite, mais on fait aller. Merci pour ton aide, au fait.

— Ce n’est rien, ça me permet d’apprendre en même temps.

Olivier émet un « hum » approbatif et coupe le saumon en deux. Il te donne la plus grosse portion.

Comme toujours, il est difficile de trouver une place à table pour vos assiettes ; au fil des jours précédents, Olivier n’a cessé de revenir avec de nouveaux livres, la majorité d’entre eux provenant de librairies de seconde main ou de vide-greniers. Il a promis de les ranger dès que possible, mais ça ne semble pas faire partie de ses priorités. Ça ne t’irrite pas, tu trouves plutôt que c’est amusant de le voir chercher un endroit où mettre ses coudes.

Tu as eu de la chance que François ne soit pas chez lui durant cette soirée pluvieuse, et qu’Olivier t’ait invité pour la nuit. Tu as de la chance d’être ici. Pas seulement pour la nourriture ou les services que te rend Olivier, mais pour tous ces détails — le soleil qui caresse les murs de ta chambre le matin, les livres que tu as pris plaisir à découvrir, le savon à vaisselle au parfum de pamplemousse — qui font maintenant partie de ton quotidien.

— J’ai trouvé du travail, annonces-tu soudainement.

Aucune surprise ne se peint sur son visage ; tu le soupçonnes presque d’avoir contacté Charles pour que celui-ci t’oriente vers la pharmacie. Ça t’étonnerait un peu, mais Olivier t’étonne souvent, alors bon. Il découpe soigneusement une petite part de saumon et se penche pour l’offrir à Félix, qui ne cesse de passer sous la table pour frôler vos jambes.

— Je savais que tu y arriverais, fait-il sur un ton posé. De quoi s’agit-il ?

— Caissier dans une pharmacie. Exceptionnellement, je suis aussi responsable de l’inventaire dans le laboratoire.

Une goutte de condensation roule sur le côté de ton verre jusqu’à la couverture du magazine sur lequel il est posé. Tu l’essuies machinalement avec ta serviette de table et tu en profites pour glisser :

— Je me disais que je pourrais t’aider à payer certaines choses, comme le loyer ou la nourriture. Enfin, puisqu’on vit ensemble…

Tu laisses traîner la phrase, t’attendant à ce qu’il approuve, mais il pose sa fourchette sans dire un mot. Tu sais qu’il est seulement pensif, mais la froideur de ses traits te rappelle le malaise que tu as ressenti lors des premiers jours passés ici. Manifestement, Olivier ignore que son silence est aussi intimidant. Tu te demandes ce qui le préoccupe ainsi. Peut-être est-ce une question d’orgueil ? Considère-t-il qu’il est embarrassant de recevoir ton aide ?

— Alors ? le relances-tu avec une pointe d’incertitude.

L’ombre d’un sourire se dessine finalement au coin de ses lèvres.

— Merci.


	8. Carnets

Dans la chambre que tu occupes, il n’y a pour meubles que le lit et un imposant bureau de chêne. Olivier y entre rarement, et lorsqu’il le fait, c’est pour arroser le bougainvillée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ou encore pour empiler un énième bouquin sur le bureau. Il t’assure d’ailleurs que tu peux utiliser celui-ci pour ranger tes effets personnels, qu’il s’en sert à peine et qu’au pire il déplacera ses affaires pour que tu aies davantage d’espace.

Un soir, tu ouvres l’un des tiroirs pour y déposer ton portefeuille et tu tombes sur quelques carnets aux coins écornés. De vieilles notes de cours, peut-être, tu doutes qu’il s’agisse d’un journal intime. Tu aurais pu effleurer les reliures usées, même seulement quelques secondes, mais ça aurait déjà été trop ; après tout, tu détesterais que l’on fouille dans ton sac sans que tu aies accordé ta permission.

C’est malgré tout ta curiosité qui remporte la victoire. Tu n’as pas de mauvaises intentions ; ce n’est pas dans le but de lui nuire que tu ouvres le premier cahier. Tu es intrigué, c’est tout. Près d’un mois s’est écoulé depuis cette soirée pluvieuse où tu as fait la rencontre d’Olivier ; pourtant, tu ne sais presque toujours rien à son sujet.

Tu découvres qu’Olivier écrit de la poésie. Il ne compte pas les pieds et ne fait pas de rimes, mais le rythme est suffisamment bien maîtrisé pour t’emporter pendant une dizaine de pages, comme si tes pensées avaient dérapé sur la texture lisse du papier jusqu’à atteindre un autre univers, d’innombrables facettes miroitantes reliées entre elles par ces traits d’encre noire.

Olivier n’écrit pas sur l’amour ou la guerre. Ses textes n’ont pas de destinataires, mis à part l’un d’eux qui est dédié à ses chats. Tu ris un peu, doucement, en le parcourant.

À travers les pages de ses calepins, Olivier réécrit le monde. Il raconte la lumière qui éclabousse les joues des enfants, les années qui feront plisser leurs traits. La couleur de l’ambre, si nette que tu la sens sous tes doigts, antique et remplie d’élytres irisés. L’arôme camphré du romarin, les ruines de civilisations tombées en poussière avant même que l’on soupçonne leur existence.

Soudainement, tu voudrais partir avec Olivier. L’avoir à tes côtés durant tes prochaines errances. Tu aimerais qu’il voit ton monde, tes paysages, tes forêts, tes routes infinies. Tous ces endroits qui vivent en toi et que tu ne sais pas comment décrire, car tu ne connais pas les mots adéquats. Peut-être qu’Olivier en serait capable, lui.

Bientôt, trop tôt à ton goût, tu arrives au dernier poème. Il n’y a que le titre, et il s’agit de ton prénom. Le reste n’a pas encore été écrit.

Lorsque tu ranges les carnets, tu songes que tu ne connais toujours pas Olivier.


	9. Introspection

Tu passes une main sur ton visage en parcourant les dernières lignes d’une nouvelle d’horreur. Bon sang, le meurtrier était caché depuis tout ce temps sous le lit de cette jeune femme ? Tu n’aurais jamais deviné.

L’idée de continuer à lire en dépit de l’heure tardive te traverse ; ça ne serait toutefois pas raisonnable, car déjà, un début de migraine pulse dans tes tempes. C’est samedi demain, tu n’as pas besoin de te lever tôt, mais il faudrait bien que tu dormes si tu veux avoir l’énergie nécessaire pour aider Olivier à laver les planchers. Malgré la fatigue, tu as du mal à laisser venir le sommeil en raison de la chaleur accablante qui s’est récemment abattue sur la ville. La douche presque glacée que tu as prise au début de la soirée a revigoré tes muscles lourds, mais tu as l’impression de manquer d’air, et ce même si ta fenêtre est grande ouverte. Avec un soupir, tu te lèves du lit pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’extérieur.

Des éclairs silencieux strient par intermittences la voûte du ciel. Tu serais reconnaissant de voir la pluie tomber pour que la fraîcheur revienne enfin. Tu laisses ton front reposer contre le verre tiède et, en fermant les yeux, tu perçois à travers tes paupières la lueur or des réverbères le long de la rue.

Tu ressens une légère inquiétude en songeant que tu _aimes_ vivre avec Olivier. Ça t’apparaît si étrange d’être heureux en partageant un appartement avec quelqu’un d’autre, et encore plus inconcevable de prendre plaisir à regarder des films avec lui ou à l’aider dans les tâches ménagères. Tu n’as pourtant jamais pu supporter la routine, les gestes répétitifs ; tout cela t’évoque, sans que tu saches pourquoi, les papillons de nuit qui tourbillonnent inconsciemment autour des ampoules et des néons, et qui finissent par s’y brûler les ailes.

Tu songes souvent que si un jour tu déniches un endroit où tu te sens vraiment en paix, peu importe la ville ou le pays, tu y resteras. Pas pour toujours, pas nécessairement, mais disons longtemps. Quelques années. Chaque fois que tu imagines ce scénario — un appartement aux larges fenêtres, des murs décorés d’affiches et de tableaux, quelques plantes en pots, une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de disques, une commode dans laquelle tu rangerais tes vêtements au lieu de les rouler et de les entasser dans ton sac —, tu sens ta poitrine se serrer un peu. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être difficile de s’installer quelque part, de jeter l’ancre, mais tu as l’impression que tu n’y arriverais jamais. Que ce genre de vie n’est pas pour toi.

Tu n’as jamais parlé à quiconque de cette crainte que tu ressens lorsque tu admets qu’un jour, il te faudra mettre fin à ton errance et devenir responsable. Trouver un bon emploi, acheter une maison, fonder une famille. Dès que de telles pensées t’effleurent, tu éprouves un peu plus le besoin de fuir. Recommencer à neuf, peut-être même changer de nom — tu ne l’as jamais fait, mais il y a une première fois à tout. Tu pourrais aussi faire comme ces hommes qui passent leur vie en mer, mais tu n’es pas dupe, tu sais qu’après quelques mois, l’océan ne t’intéresserait déjà plus.

Voilà le problème, tout finit par t’ennuyer. Il y a des moments où ça t’effraie un peu ; que ferais-tu si tu te lassais de l’existence elle-même ? Tu espères que ça n’aura jamais lieu — alors tu voyages, sans arrêt.

Cela te passionne, comme c’est le cas pour la plupart des gens, mais tu n’as pas réellement envie de visiter des musées et des monuments célèbres, d’escalader des montagnes ou de faire de la plongée sous-marine dans des eaux tropicales. Tu ne souhaites que voir le monde, en faire l’expérience. Banalement.

Peut-être es-tu habité par le désir d’entreprendre des périples parce qu’ils t’éloignent de toi-même.

Tu inspires profondément, cherchant à enterrer cette sourde anxiété. Il y a un souvenir que tu retournes dans ta mémoire lorsque tu n’es plus sûr de rien, lorsque tout commence à vaciller. Bien que cette scène soit parfaitement claire dans ton esprit, elle te paraît si irréelle que tu peines à croire que cela s’est bel et bien produit.

Cet événement remonte à environ quatre ans ; après avoir travaillé pendant près de cinq mois dans une usine à Regina, en Saskatchewan, tu as décidé de quitter la province et de voir jusqu’où te mèneraient les hasards de la route. À une halte au bord de la Transcanadienne, un vieux camionneur aux yeux toujours plissés et au cou épais sous le col de son anorak, Henry, t’a proposé d’embarquer avec lui. Tu ne savais pas trop où ni quand tu descendrais, mais peu t’importait ; tu étais seulement soulagé d’échapper à cette pluie glaciale qui fouettait le toit de la halte.

Tu te rappelles encore des motifs, des lignes et des traits de l’eau sur le pare-brise. Installé sur le siège du passager, ton sac à tes pieds, tu regardais défiler la grisaille du paysage avec une moue d’ennui. Les longs trajets ne te dérangent pas, d’ordinaire, mais tu étais enrhumé, tu n’avais plus qu’une vieille carte routière dans tes poches et tu te demandais si Henry le remarquerait si tu te mouchais dans l’un de tes gants. Vous aviez quitté Calgary depuis plus de deux heures déjà, et comme il n’est pas recommandé aux auto-stoppeurs d’attendre sur le bord de l’autoroute, tu ne pensais pas voir qui que ce soit avant d’arriver à la prochaine ville.

Le jeune homme marchait le long de l’asphalte en vous tournant le dos, sa mince veste de cuir ruisselante d’eau glacée. Tu as mis un moment à comprendre véritablement qu’il se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de Calgary, et donc qu’il était impossible d’avoir parcouru tout ce chemin à pied. Un conducteur l’avait sûrement déposé ici, mais pourquoi ?

Vous avez dû le héler deux ou trois fois avant qu’il s’arrête. Quand il s’est tourné vers vous, tu as senti ton ventre se nouer ; il n’était pas blessé, il ne semblait même pas avoir froid, mais son regard… Tu n’avais jamais vu des yeux aussi éteints. Henry lui a demandé s’il voulait monter à bord pour se rendre à la ville voisine, et tu te souviens distinctement qu’une partie de toi priait pour qu’il décline cette offre, car tu avais cette inexplicable mais presque viscérale certitude que ce gars n’était pas normal.

Ce dernier a longuement considéré la question, comme s’il ne la comprenait pas tout à fait. Il a levé une main pour soulever une mèche sur son front. « Non, ça va », a-t-il répondu, « je vais marcher ». Tu as failli lancer que c’était impensable de rester pendant des heures sous cette pluie cinglante, mais tu n’as rien dit. Aujourd’hui encore, tu crois que ce jeune homme aurait marché jusqu’à la fin du monde, et le pire — pire que le gris-bleu inerte de son regard —, c’est lorsque tu songes qu’un jour, si tout dérape, tu pourrais finir comme ça. Combien de fois as-tu rêvé à lui, rêvé qu’il se retournait vers Henry et toi et que son visage était le tien ?

C’est absurde, tout ça. Ces angoisses, ces questionnements, ce constant désir de fuir au lieu de résoudre les problèmes. Il t’arrive de te demander si celui-ci ne cacherait pas un trouble plus sérieux, une instabilité dans ta psyché ou une déchirure profondément enfouie dans ta mémoire. Quelle en serait la cause ? Tu es certain que même les psychiatres les plus acharnés ne trouveraient rien du côté de tes jeunes années, sinon de vastes paysages et des parents quelque peu distants, désintéressés. Malgré leurs revenus modestes, tu étais un enfant heureux et tu n’as subi aucun traumatisme. Peut-être qu’Olivier a raison de penser que c’est simplement dans ta nature de chercher à ce point le changement.

Tiens, même si ça remonte à deux ou trois ans, tu te rappelles cette nuit passée dans un bar de Portage la Prairie avec un mec, un grand blond plutôt séduisant qui a gribouillé ta carte du ciel sur une serviette en papier. Selon ses dires, ton étrange mode de vie serait attribuable au fait que la lune et le soleil se trouvaient tous les deux sous le signe du Sagittaire lors de ta naissance. Tu ignores si tu y crois — pas vraiment en fait —, mais ça te rassure d’imaginer qu’il a une vérité écrite dans les astres. Devant l’immensité du cosmos, tes sentiments pour Anouk ou Olivier te semblent presque insignifiants.

Enfin, c’est différent pour Olivier. Tu n’es pas amoureux de lui — tu n’en es pas certain, mais tu songes que, justement, puisque tu hésites… Si tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui, tu le saurais, tu ne pourrais le nier et tu ne penserais qu’à ça. Tu voudrais en apprendre davantage à son sujet, le toucher, peut-être. L’embrasser…

Non.

Tu n’es pas blessé ou aigri en raison de ta relation avec Anouk, mais tu n’as pas envie de t’engager. Depuis que tu as commencé cette vie d’errance, tu n’as jamais ressenti le besoin d’être en couple. Ça ne ferait que t’alourdir, te retenir. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu n’as pas approché cette serveuse que tu as vue le jour de ton arrivée ici : au fond de toi, tu savais que tu ne voulais pas la connaître ni l’aimer. Elle est mignonne, mais elle n’est pas pour toi ; Olivier non plus, d’ailleurs. L’amour, c’est la stabilité, la constance, et tu es incapable de promettre de telles choses. Inévitablement, tu finirais par décevoir Olivier.

Voilà, ce serait idiot de l’aimer alors que vous êtes voués à l’échec. Tu t’es déjà décidé à repartir ; ce n’est pas une question de _si_ , mais plutôt de _quand_. Et Olivier… il ne te suivrait jamais, c’est évident. Il a son quotidien paisible, ses chats, son appartement rempli de livres anciens et de boîtes de thé. Sans doute ne lui faudra-t-il que quelques semaines pour t’oublier. Malgré tout, tu te demandes ce que tu feras, une fois parti, avec cette émotion trouble qui te retourne parfois l’estomac. Pourras-tu laisser cela derrière toi à nouveau, comme tu l’as fait pour Anouk, pour tous les autres ?

Vas-tu vraiment fuir toute ta vie ?


End file.
